El día a día de Shizuo Heiwajima
by Itaria-chan
Summary: En un posible segundo escenario, de haberlo entendido desde varios años atrás, Shizuo se habría dado cuenta de que "eso" que sentía había sido simplemente "amor". "... [Y] por eso, sé cómo eres. Sé siempre, día a día, Heiwajima Shizuo y nadie más." Shizaya.
1. Kioto (1)

**Prefacio: KIOTO (1/2)**

 **Punto de vista de Shinra Kishitani**

— **4 de mayo** —

 **I**

En el instante de arribar en la estación de Kioto, luego de pasar casi tres horas de viaje en el tren bala, Shinra no pudo evitar pensar en el inmenso contraste que había entre su conocida y bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio y aquella que, alzándose a sus pies, había elegido su antiguo compañero de clases como residencia temporal. Así, aunque lo ponía en duda, no creyó que aquel aire tradicional que se respiraba en el ambiente fuera a sentarle en lo mínimo a una persona como era Izaya Orihara.

Luego de tomar su escaso equipaje, que no era más voluminoso que un maletín propio de su profesión, el médico se preguntó si acaso Izaya echaría de menos al animado barrio de Shinjuku y su modernidad; a saber, a las luces de neón, a los rascacielos y, por supuesto, a las multitudes. ¿Extrañaría a Ikebukuro y su trabajo como informante de la yakuza?

No creyó que fuera ese el caso.

«Después de todo, considerando su último y desastroso roce con Shizuo, dudo mucho que quisiera dar una vuelta por Ikebukuro.»

Evitando entorpecer el tránsito de los usuarios que bajaban del _Shinkansen_ , miró la dirección en su celular y, al momento, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa a medias. Tenía que haber supuesto que Izaya nunca se alojaría en ningún sitio que cobrara no menos de 20 mil yenes por noche. El sitio elegido era una ryokan en el centro de Kioto. En vista de que, en una posada tradicional, lo más probable sería que hubiese futones en lugar de camas, el médico pensó que quizá Izaya ya había recuperado parte de las fuerzas que tuvo antes de su enfrentamiento contra Shizuo Heiwajima.

Al ser este día, el penúltimo de la Semana Dorada, no le fue difícil dar con un taxi. Siendo más precisos, era el 4 de mayo, lo que significaba que para la mayoría de los japoneses era el día de la celebración del _Midori-no-hi_ o Día Verde. Pero, para Izaya, sólo era el día de Izaya.

«Aunque nunca le ha dado mucha importancia a su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera cuando durante la secundaria formamos un club de biología de solamente dos integrantes: el presidente y el vicepresidente... Qué ocurrencias. ¿Cómo fue posible que nos lo permitieran?»

Durante su traslado desde la estación al centro, Shinra no pudo evitar pensar en Izaya: en su amor enfermizo hacia los humanos; en los distintos alias que adoptaba en la sala de chat para engañar así a los demás miembros que ahí participaban; en los problemas que observaba y él mismo causaba con el objetivo de ver cada una de las posibles facetas del ser humano; en su odio hacia Shizuo que podría ser descrito como una completa obsesión…

« **¿Qué podría hacer feliz a una persona como él?** », terminó por decirse.

 **II**

Sin dejar de renegar de la, a su consideración, altísima tarifa final a la que tenía que sumar el costo del boleto por el viaje en tren —13 mil yenes—, Shinra se detuvo en contemplar los exteriores de la ryokan.

Eran en ese momento las 6 en punto de la tarde.

Al entrar, la camarera personal de _Orihara-san_ no tardó en guiar a Shinra a la habitación de su huésped asignado. Y mientras la seguía con miedo a pisarle los talones, Shinra avistó a dos niños hablando en el jardín central. Aunque ambos vestían de una manera muy peculiar, no tendrían más de 10 años.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la habitación y se giró para dar las gracias por el servicio, se percató de que la mujer ya se había esfumado. Seguramente a servir una nueva orden de comida o arreglar el futón.

«Son eficientes.»

Al estar acostumbrado a ver y lo mismo a visualizar a Izaya en medio de su lujoso piso en Shinjuku, la imagen que tenía delante lo extrañó.

—Izaya.

Pese a contar ya con 28 años, Izaya mantenía la misma pinta juvenil de siempre —aunque, seguramente, ya no le creería nadie si gritara a los cuatro vientos que tenía 21 años—. El único cambio apreciable, obviando la silla de ruedas, era que Izaya había dejado atrás la camisa negra y en su lugar tenía puesta una de color blanco. Encima de la misma, lucía una corta capa tan negra como su cabello.

«¿Será esto el segundo y último contraste del día?; ¿lo moderno y lo tradicional? ¿el blanco y el negro?

—Ha pasado ya un tiempo, ¿no es así, Shinra? —dijo Izaya a modo de saludo y como si se hubieran visto el día de ayer. Mantuvo la barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de la mano y, a su vez, el codo en el brazo de la silla de ruedas—. Qué oportuno eres al venir hoy. ¿Dónde has dejado al hada?

Antes de responder con lo que cualquiera consideraría era la explicación más lógica, Shinra notó que Izaya reprimió el impulso de llevar su mano libre a su costado, a la altura exacta donde se había clavado la cuchilla de Vorona, la antigua kohai de Shizuo. El médico no encontró raro que la sola mención de Celty hubiera tenido esa reacción en Izaya.

«Es del tipo de persona de naturaleza sensible, tanto si lo acepta como si no lo hace.»

—Sería un rollo que se mantuviera todo el tiempo con un casco de motorista o con una capucha en el transporte público, ¿no?

«Eso, por una parte. Por otra, porque se negó rotundamente a venir.»

—Eso pensé. ¿Has visto ya a Haruto-kun e Himari-chan?

—¿Los niños? —aventuró sin creer que realmente terminaría por estar en lo correcto.

—Sí, son mis pupilos. Quién lo iba a decir.

—Quién lo diría, sí. ¿Cómo es que han quedado a tu cargo dos niños?

—¿Temes lo peor? No los he secuestrado, pero es una larga historia con la cual hoy no te aburriré —dijo excusándose—. Mmmh, ¿quieres esperar a que sirvan la cena?

Aquella invitación por parte de Izaya lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿O quieres comer tempura? —le preguntó con un entusiasmo que Shinra consideró forzado—. En la calle siguiente hay un local y seguro que nos lo podemos permitir. Es hoy 4 de mayo, así que ¿por qué no?

«Ahora ya suman tres. ¿Qué más veré?»

Por una fracción de segundo, Shinra no pudo evitar posar su atención sobre la silla de ruedas. Y aunque trató de disimular el gesto, apartando la mirada sin prisa, como si la hubiera visto _accidentalmente_ , por la diminuta sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Izaya supo que se había percatado de su incomodidad.

—En algún otro tiempo, hubiera reservado la sala con tatami, pues a esos dos les gustaría —al momento de oír «esos dos», el médico recordó a las gemelas Orihara—. Pero la situación es esta y no otra, ¿cierto? No hagas el tonto conmigo, Shinra. Hay barras y sin duda también hay mesas. Y a Haruto-kun le parece de lo más chulo empujar la silla.

Shinra aceptó con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

—Tempura será — _aunque se me sumen a la cuenta otros 10 mil yenes._

Ante la expresión sincera de Izaya, Shinra no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que, pese a todo, lo había extrañado. Por supuesto que no podía comparársele con lo mucho que podía llegar a extrañar a Celty, pero sí que lo extrañó.

 **III**

Como previo Izaya, a su grupo recientemente reunido le fue posible dar con una mesa disponible.

Tanto los empleados como la clientela del local se portaron de una mejor manera que Shinra respecto a la silla de ruedas; ninguno le dio la mayor importancia, así como tampoco les interesó observar a unos niños que parecían sacados de otra época.

Uno de los empleados hizo a un lado la silla de madera, y sin agradecer aquello, Izaya se colocó a la mesa.

Al principio, los cuatro se limitaron a comer. Haruto e Himari, quizá buscando no importunar a su… ¿protector?, hablaron en voz baja entre sí. Izaya, quien no se percató de lo último, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y, en tanto, Shinra se limitó a observar no sólo a sus compañeros de mesa sino a los demás clientes. En un vistazo se dio cuenta de que su amigo, además de optar por dejar atrás el negro, se había olvidado de su característico par de anillos.

«¿Habrá tenido un motivo al igual que yo lo tuve?»

—¿Estará Nec-oneechan cuidando a _Baccano_ como se debe? —preguntó el niño al tiempo que remojaba distraídamente la tempura en el caldo de nabo y jengibre que tenía delante. Miró a Himari y luego a Izaya.

—¿Baccano? —preguntó Shinra sin dirigirse a nadie.

—Un gato que han adoptado como suyo —se adelantó Izaya.

«Si acaso lo han llamado así por "desorden" no quiero ni pensar qué tipo de mascota será.» Sabía de antemano que «baccano» venía del italiano y de su significado porque, en alguna ocasión, Celty le había confiado la contraseña del grupo de los Dollars y, acto seguido, indagó en la internet sobre la palabra.

—¡Es un bobtail japonés! —aportó Haruto con una sonrisa radiante y, por lo visto, sin que le afectara que Shinra fuera un completo desconocido para él—. ¡Es un gato calicó, aunque es macho…! ¡Se lo regalaron a Izaya-san!

—¿Y te ha dado suerte? —preguntó Shinra tratando de mostrarse tan amable como le fuera posible.

Mientras aguardaba por su respuesta, al escudriñar al niño pensó que no sería difícil que cualquiera, sin importar si se trataba de Izaya, caería rendido ante su inocencia y jovialidad. Himari, por otra parte, se parecía demasiado a la gemela Kururi como para que a uno le pudiera simpatizar sin antes haber convivido. Le pareció que se comportaba más como un adulto que como una niña que tendría que cursar la educación elemental.

Al cabo de un rato, resultó evidente que Haruto no sabría qué responder.

 **IV**

Al término de la cena, tanto Haruto como Himari pidieron permiso para sentarse cerca de la barra y mirar así cómo los cocineros preparaban los alimentos.

—Y bien, ¿por qué has venido? Como amante de los humanos y su comportamiento, sé perfectamente que nadie viajaría tres horas sólo para decir _tanjoubi omedetou_ y marcharse al segundo siguiente. O, por lo menos, tú no.

«Si es tan listo, ¿por qué no anticipó que pelear contra Shizuo sería un completo fracaso?»

—¿No me preguntarás como di contigo?

—Palabra de honor que tengo más de una hipótesis. Ahora, ¿por qué has venido?

—Se trata de Shizuo.

—¿Shizuo? —repitió Izaya enfatizando cada sílaba del nombre. Aunque no lo llamó por su apodo, no había en su tono de voz resentimiento. En realidad, lo dijo de manera tan apática como si le hubiera mencionado a cualquier otra persona (o así fue al principio)—. Así que yo logro escapar de Ikebukuro malherido, moribundo si lo prefieres, y cuando nos reencontramos es porque te preocupa Shizuo. Es así, ¿te preocupa? Sin duda eres único, Shinra.

«Era evidente que no podría seguir llamándolo despreocupadamente como "Shizu-chan".»

—Sí.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con él?

Los ojos de Izaya se clavaron en Shinra con tal intensidad que, como nunca, se hizo notar el toque rojizo que tenían.

—No se ha dejado ver desde hace meses, casi medio año.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo? Soy un informante no un detective… —al oírlo Shinra sospechó que disfrutaba de un chiste privado.

—Nada, pensé que sabrías…

—Pues no, no sé nada de nada —lo cortó—. Día a día a uno le surgen cosas que hacer que, por supuesto, son más provechosas que vigilar a un protozoario como él.

«Y pensar que creí que no le guardaría rencor. Siempre fueron un par de inmaduros y lo seguirán siendo. Tanto como yo lo soy.»

—¿Y no querrías hacerme un favor? —insistió.

—No.

—Shizuo te salvó la vida.

—¿Y qué? —replicó. En esta ocasión no frenó el gesto y se llevó la mano a la cicatriz del cuello que, gracias a la habilidad de Shinra, no era más que una línea de un tono más claro que la coloración de su piel—. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Además, ¿qué favor voy a deberle cuando él me ha dejado así? ¿Postrado en una silla de ruedas? El mano a mano ya se dio. ¿Y quién puede ser mejor que yo para opinar?

—¿Eso crees? Admítelo: tienes una deuda con él.

«Además, hay una diferencia muy grande entre "no matar" y "salvar". … ¿Y por qué hablas como si no hubieras tenido nada que ver? No eres ninguna víctima.»

—No. Yo no tengo que darle cuentas a nadie. Y si acaso creen que me he dejado asuntos por resolver, confórmense al pensar que ya no los voy a atormentar. A mi modo de ver las cosas, tu petición es un descaro muy grande.

—Tal vez lo es. Pero eras mi opción más viable. No puedes culparme por eso.

—Tengo motivos para no estar de acuerdo. Pero al menos ya reconociste que «era» la opción más viable.

—¿Aceptarás que quizá Shizuo no te odia?

—Si lo dices por lo que sucedió en la bahía, sabrás que yo no habría necesitado de su ayuda ni de la tuya si él no hubiera querido husmear en mis asuntos. Es un cabeza hueca que sólo se mueve por impulso, ¡es un salvaje! Pero incluso un salvaje como él puede tener momentos de debilidad.

—Él no te cortó. Antes te hubiera roto la mandíbula. Y tampoco fue por Shizuo que terminaste por caer en el depósito —dijo sin esconder la burla—. Tenía buenas razones para hacerse de la vista gorda y, sin embargo, ¿no fue él quién te cuidó después?

Shinra pensó que, con su silencio, Izaya dio la impresión de haberse dado por vencido.

—Izaya…

El aludido lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— _Tanjoubi omedetou._

 **V**

Mientras avanzaban lentamente por la calle de regreso a la ryokan, las luces iluminaron la escena: iluminaron al médico y al informante y a los dos niños que les llevaban una corta ventaja.

—Shinra —lo llamó Izaya—. ¿Pensaste que me hallarías hecho un desastre? ¿Pensaste que, quizá, tras mi huida de Ikebukuro habría cambiado por completo? ¿Creíste que me dolería saber de la felicidad de los demás?

Como el médico empujaba la silla, aunque ésta, siendo eléctrica, contaba con un mecanismo para que la pudiera manejar su dueño, no supo si Izaya habló con semblante serio.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me has ocultado lo que para ti son las mejores buenas noticias de tu vida.

—…

—Te casaste con Celty.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Cómo lo sé? Quién sabe. Tal vez porque has evitado hablar del hada. Un tonto enamorado como tú no podría esconder por mucho tiempo algo como eso. Si te habías guardado cualquier comentario de ella que no hubiera sido obligado a salir por mí, tenía que ser porque buscabas no decir más de la cuenta. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Cree lo que quieras. Mejor dame las gracias si estoy tratando de no molestar.

—Hubiera preferido que dijeras que te incomoda verme así que admitir que has venido para preguntarme por Shizuo. Pero, en vista de que preferiste no ahorrarte las molestias y llamar por teléfono, _gracias_.

Luego de una pausa, Shinra habló de nuevo:

—Me casé con ella hace pocos meses e iremos en algún momento a las islas de Okinawa.

Izaya reprimió una risita.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Es solo que si pienso en Okinawa pienso también en «El viaje de estudios al Matadero».

—Y no podría faltar «La explosión de la fogata del festival cultural» o «Verdadera arte de carne en el salón de arte» y, la mejor de todas «La piscina del infierno se abre: ¡gas de cloro en todas partes!»

—Siempre he considerado que la mejor fue «El sangriento Día Blanco». Con tan bonito repertorio uno no puede no pensar que Raira ya no es lo que fue.

—La escuela la hacen los estudiantes.

—Estudiantes bastante peculiares diría yo.

«En nuestro caso, contábamos con un par de "monstruos".»

—Oye, Shinra, no voy a regresar. No quiero eso. Ikebukuro ya no forma parte de mí y, siendo así, lo que ahí suceda ya no me resultará interesante.

«Izaya, la palabra correcta es "importante" no "interesante" … pero, tienes razón, no te haría ningún bien volver. Es como suele decirse: "Hay que avanzar sin mirar lo que se deja atrás".»

—Lo sé. Supongo que recibirás otro «adiós».

—Sí _supongo_ que así es. Y si yo fuera un poco mejor te diría que «tengas una buena vida», junto a Celty. Pero no puedo prometerte nada. Yo soy de los pies a la cabeza un problema que arrastra y hunde a los que me rodean. Si finalmente no regreso, será porque habré dado con **una buena razón** para no hacerlo en alguna otra parte.

—Piensa que la encontrarás en alguien. Y, por tu bien, **empieza de una vez por todas a buscar**.

«Y ten una buena vida, aunque sea corta. Y asegúrate de tenerla lo más lejos que puedas de Ikebukuro.»

«Probablemente nadie podría extrañar que sucedieran líos como los que armaste en el pasado, pero incluso alguien como tú se merece un poco de felicidad.»

«Tal vez.»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto!

¡Aquí reportándome de nuevo con mi segunda contribución al fandom!

¡Espero que disfrutes la historia!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~


	2. Ikebukuro

**Capítulo 1: IKEBUKURO**

 **Punto de vista de Shizuo Heiwajima**

— **23 de diciembre** —

[ **domingo** ]

 **I**

En vista de que no tenía que ir a trabajar al ser domingo, Shizuo no se vistió con el acostumbrado traje de camarero. En su lugar, apenas salió del futón y lo hubo enrollado y colocado en su sitio —es decir, arrumbado en la esquina del cuarto—, prefirió vestirse con un suéter y un pantalón tejano. Y después, sin dejar de pasarse la mano por encima del alborotado cabello rubio, alcanzó una botella de leche del interior del refrigerador y durante un rato se dedicó a contemplar solamente a la nieve caer; miró su delicada caída a través de la ventana de su modesto apartamento.

Como tenía lugar la época de invierno, en todo Japón hacía frío y, claro, la mayoría de los nipones mantenía en mente los preparativos para las futuras celebraciones del Shōgatsu o Año Nuevo.

Así, en esos momentos, eran la nieve y las luces de variados colores los que revestían el tejido urbano que componía al bullicioso barrio de Ikebukuro…

Pero, él, así como muchos otros, trabajaría el resto de la semana antes de las vacaciones.

Tras colocar encima de la mesa para el café, la botella de leche vacía, Shizuo se tendió en el suelo alfombrado, pero las piernas las subió al sillón.

«¿Qué podría hacer hoy…?»

Como parte de su rutina de todos los fines de semana, el domingo se dedicaba exclusivamente a realizar las compras y aprovisionarse de víveres para el resto de la semana. Sin embargo, algunos cuantos negocios se adelantaron a las fechas festivas y permanecían cerrados. Siendo así, tal vez podría dedicar su tiempo a caminar por Ikebukuro sin dirigirse a ningún sitio en particular… Sin embargo, al pensar en lo altamente probable que sería que algún sujeto lo provocara, o él se permitiera ser provocado en situaciones que no ameritaban el despertar del monstruo, descartó de inmediato la opción.

— _Je._

«Si no soy capaz de responder a una pregunta tan simple como esa, no tendría motivos para quejarme de la vida que he llevado; si no sé de qué manera pasar el rato cuando no me comporto como un monstruo, ¿cómo podría pensar que puedo tener una vida como el resto?»

«Pero, si me fuera posible vivir una vida tranquila, ¿qué haría con ella?»

Chasqueó la lengua. La idea le pareció remota.

Remota y absurda.

Luego de ver el armario abierto de par en par y la gran cantidad de trajes de camarero que ahí guardaba y traer para sí un mal recuerdo —al poco tiempo de descubrir el cambio de aspecto al que se sometió, Izaya Orihara no tardó en espetarle que resultaba una completa idiotez vestirse así y teñirse el cabello si lo que buscaba era evitarse una pelea—, Shizuo contempló el techo agrietado.

«Él tiene la culpa…»

«Pero ¿será posible que pueda saber qué significa vivir en paz, durante un tiempo, si acaso lo mato? Si él no está, ¿otra persona tomaría su lugar? ¿O yo, al ser un monstruo, daría con la manera de serlo siempre, esté presente la Pulga o no lo esté?»

«Si él… si ese cretino hubiera podido…»

«Si tan solo él…»

Con semblante serio, Shizuo se acomodó en el suelo y se sentó en la posición de loto.

— _¡Bah!_

«No sirve de nada pensar en lo que pudo ser.»

Se incorporó.

Se acercó por segunda vez a la ventana y empezó a fumar.

«¿En verdad soy alguien tan miserable?»

«Cuando lo veo solo busco matarlo por no permitirme tener la vida que deseo y, aun así, cuando tengo la suerte de que no esté presente pienso en él…»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **24 de diciembre** —

[ **lunes** ]

 **I**

Mientras caminaba con rumbo al trabajo, se dio cuenta de que, al estar en la zona este, no tardaría en dar con Raira. Y por ello, al pasar cerca de las rejas que, en otros meses, recibían a los alumnos, Shizuo apresuró el paso e incluso bajó la mirada para evitar ver la fachada de la escuela. ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? No tenía grandes recuerdos de su época como alumno o, al menos, no del tipo que uno quisiera traer a la mente cuando se pretende no lidiar con la responsabilidad de ser un monstruo.

Cuando sus pasos lo guiaron al Sushi Ruso y al animado anunciar de «Es barato, es delicioso. El sushi es bueno…», Shizuo le respondió a Simon con un saludo seco. Pero, aunque no se detuvo al estar frente al restaurante, no pudo evitar cavilar sobre cuál podría ser la variedad de sushi que Simon ofrecería con la excusa de las próximas celebraciones…

Al pensar en las posibles respuestas, se sacudió y siguió caminando por Ikebukuro.

En algún punto, el monótono sonido que producía su caminar sobre la nieve y que amortiguaba el ruido que producían habitualmente las zancadas que no podía frenar, llegó a sumirlo por completo en sus recuerdos…

Y caminó por Raijin.

Volvió al momento justo que daría comienzo a una serie de días horribles.

 **…**

— _Él es Orihara Izaya, iba con nosotros en la secundaria. Bueno, no es muy buena persona… quizá debería decir que es un tipo terrible._

— _Qué malo eres, Shinra._

— _No, no lo decía en mal sentido._

— _No me gusta —protestó Shizuo al instante de darle un vistazo._

— _¿Eh?_

 _»Es una pena. Pensaba que podría divertirme contigo._

— _Cállate._

— _No digas eso, Shizuo-kun…_

 _En un pestañeo, Shizuo trató de golpearlo, pero falló miserablemente y en su lugar recibió un tajo en el pecho por parte de la navaja de aquel sujeto desagradable que respondía al nombre de Izaya Orihara._

 _»Mira. Es divertido, ¿verdad?_

 _«No, no lo es…»_

 _«¡Y no podría serlo nunca!»_

 **…**

En medio del silencio, Shizuo escuchó el relincho de un caballo.

—Celty… —la saludó con el mismo aire taciturno que lo había seguido desde muy temprano por la mañana y que dio comienzo el día de ayer.

Cuando vio al caballo negro detenerse con las pezuñas ligeramente hundidas en la nieve, Shizuo pensó que su amiga había preferido que mantuviera esa forma en lugar de la de motocicleta, para facilitar así su circulación por las calles.

O, quizá, Celty solo quería que su compañero de toda la vida disfrutara del paisaje.

[¿Estás trabajando?]

«A diferencia de mí, y aun sin voz, destila "humanidad".»

«¿Cómo lo consigue?»

—Sí, o esa es la idea —Shizuo se alejó del camino principal para no estorbar el paso y Celty lo siguió—. Como nadie quiere pasar las fiestas en el hospital, tampoco parece que quieran buscar pelea… Y supongo que por eso mismo no he visto a ninguna Pandilla de Color, ni tampoco se han dejado ver los de la yakuza.

[Eso suena bien.]

[Tú también tendrías que disfrutar del día…]

Shizuo sonrió a medias.

—Eso querría, pero, en una ciudad como ésta, no se puede ir por ahí con la guardia baja.

«Además, me he acostumbrado a que, apenas creo tener un poco de paz, "algo" viene a quitármela.»

«"Alguien" viene a quitármela tras liberar al monstruo.»

«Y eso nunca lo he podido considerar como algo divertido…»

 **…**

Al caminar por una calle repleta de grandes almacenes y tiendas con escaparates vistosos y puertas especialmente decoradas para la ocasión, Shizuo se detuvo.

Se detuvo frente a un árbol adornado con decenas de series de luz blanca, y lo primero que pensó al levantar su mirada hasta localizar la punta fue que, de ser necesario, no le costaría el menor esfuerzo arrancar el árbol, con todo y raíces, para después levantarlo y arrojárselo a quién fuera, en esa hipotética situación, el causante de su ira…

«Yo soy un monstruo.»

«Y tal vez poco importa cuándo y por qué me volví uno.»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **25 de diciembre** —

[ **martes** ]

 **I**

Al salir de la oficina, Shizuo se dirigió a un sitio para fumar y así pasar el tiempo de su descanso. El resto de los empleados permaneció en el interior del edificio —incluido Tom—, pero a Shizuo no le importó exponerse a la intemperie. Al fin y al cabo, era improbable que cogiera un resfriado y, aun si terminara con los dedos congelados, no sentiría dolor.

En la parte trasera del edificio, le dio una calada a sus _Blue American_ _Spirit_.

—¿Has pensado que, aun si eres un monstruo, ésos podrían terminar por matarte? No es que importe, pero sería patético. Tan patético como para reírse a carcajadas y morir de la risa; incluso alguien como tú tendría que compartir mi opinión...

Shizuo se sobresaltó y cuando no vio a nadie a su derecha e izquierda, alzó su mirada:

El informante de Shinjuku lo observaba. Burlón. Se había sentado en la parte más alta del edificio, en el barandal de las escaleras de incendio.

—Pulga… ¿qué haces aquí? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Shizuo sintió a su corazón retumbar dentro del pecho…

Izaya sonrió y con eso Shizuo percibió un brillo extraño en su mirada.

«Quien tuviera la duda de si una sonrisa puede resultar espeluznante no tendría más que conocer a este cretino.»

—No he venido para toparme contigo si es lo que piensas. Estoy aquí por trabajo y, en esta ocasión, preferí no hacerlo tras la comodidad de mi escritorio. Creo que lo llaman trabajo de campo. Y, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Me gusta la nieve…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Izaya se levantó y sujetándose a una tubería, que iba del techo a la base del edificio, se deslizó hasta caer limpiamente sobre la nieve que recubría el suelo.

Al segundo siguiente, Shizuo dejó caer la colilla de cigarro, preparado para dar inicio al juego del gato y el ratón.

«A veces me pregunto cuál de los dos soy yo.»

—Oye, Shizu-chan, aunque falta una semana para que suceda, ¿no prefieres hoy agitar bandera blanca? ¿por el Año Nuevo?

Antes de que Shizuo pudiera responder, Izaya se colocó por detrás y a su paso le hizo un profundo tajo al abrigo.

—Y ahora es cuando Shizu-chan empezará a gritar, ¿no?

—¡IZAYAAA!

—¿No lo he dicho ya? Qué decepción es poder predecirte. Sin duda, eres un monstruo…

Tan pronto como comenzó la escandalosa persecución, Shizuo reconoció sin falta la oleada de sensaciones que asociaba a cada uno de los encuentros que mantenía con la Pulga.

Así como sucedió cuando lo vio por primera vez, se vio a sí mismo con los nervios a flor de piel y con el pulso elevado.

¡Como odiaba sentirse así!

—¡Voy a matarte, Pulga! ¡Te matare apenas te alcance…!

En su afán por capturar a la Pulga y cumplir con ello su amenaza, Shizuo pasó por debajo de un puente peatonal y cruzó un segundo puente, saltó un par de muros y recorrió de cabo a rabo el equivalente a una línea completa del subterráneo. Y hubiera sido capaz de continuar, pero se vio forzado a detenerse.

Al ver que no había nadie en ese lado de la calle, Shizuo se detuvo de golpe y, aunque también fue advertido por el ruido, Izaya no lo imitó.

Con expresión presumida, el informante continuó corriendo. Al parecer tomaría el riesgo de cruzar la calle sin que diera la impresión de que le pareciera peligroso esquivar una enorme máquina quitanieves. Y Shizuo hubiera jurado que sería imposible que lograra pasar frente a ésta sin que se lo llevara con ella.

Aquel armatoste metálico y ruidoso le impidió ver con qué suerte corrió el informante.

[Latido]

 **…**

«Izaya…»

 **…**

[Latido]

Al otro lado de la calle, a salvo, Izaya agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

—¡Hasta la próxima, Shizu-chan!

—…

«Vete de aquí… Vete.»

«Por hoy te lo permitiré.»

 **…**

—Oye, Shizuo, tenemos que ir a la bahía, en Toyosu.

— _Ajá_ …

—Mañana: en la tarde —insistió Tom.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó distraídamente.

«Quizá, sin importar que yo tuviera o no esta fuerza, me vida podría ser ordinaria… pacífica…»

«Podría serlo, pero, ¿por qué no?»

«Mi camino siempre tiene que cruzarse con el suyo… y cada vez que lo veo… yo…»

«Siento… " **eso** ".»

—¡Joder! ¡Solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de ir hasta Shinjuku para matarlo!

—¿Shizuo…?

«Matarlo. Matarlo. ¡Matarlo…!»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

¡Hola!

Te doy las gracias por leer la historia.

¡Espero que pases un excelente día!

Saludos y besos,

~Itaria-chan~

Karasu-shiro, ¡hola! (°◡°) Gracias por leerme por segunda vez y dejarme un comentario (¡soy la más feliz!). Quizá ya lo sepas, pero, no, la historia no tiene relación con el primer fic. Salvo por la intervención de los gatitos… [guiño]

¡Ojalá quieras seguir leyendo!


	3. Bahía de Tokio (1)

**Capítulo 2: BAHÍA DE TOKIO (1/2)**

 **Punto de vista de Shizuo Heiwajima**

— **26 de diciembre** —

[ **miércoles** ]

 **I**

—… el jefe sabe que ni tú ni yo nos tomamos muy en serio estas fechas de fiesta, pero creo que podría habernos encargado un trabajo menos desagradable, ¿no te parece? Mira que hacernos venir a la bahía con el tiempo que hace… —se quejó Tom, pero sin abandonar la tranquilidad que tenía que mantener cuando salía con el guardaespaldas a recolectar los pagos retrasados—. Además, dudo que lo encontremos por aquí. El tal Segawa tendría que trabajar, sí, pero si yo fuera él me hubiera ido a tomar un trago para entrar en calor…

Al hablar, expulsó una gran cantidad de vaho, pero sin importar lo mucho que helara esa tarde, Tom y Shizuo continuaron caminando por el muelle; iban tras la pista de Segawa, quien había logrado acumular una deuda impresionante. Por lo que sabían, tras ser informados por su jefe, el hombre formaba parte de algún Grupo de Color y sabían también que trabajaba cerca de Toyosu, en la bahía de Tokio.

Así, Tom y Shizuo caminaban cerca de la bahía y del mar, pero muy lejos de los adornos que lucía la ciudad por la celebración del Año Nuevo.

—Este trabajo nunca podría ser llevadero —respondió Shizuo. Al hablar también formó vaho, pero, a diferencia de su compañero, no parecía resentir el viento frío que soplaba sin dar tregua—, pero si no sirvo para ningún otro, no tiene sentido que me queje. Yo sirvo para romper cosas y para golpear gente, ¿no?

«Eso es lo que mejor se me da.»

Sin dejar de cubrir con una bufanda su rostro y cuello, Tom le dedicó un vistazo pues, aunque sabía que Shizuo renegaba muy a menudo de su fuerza, desde muy temprano parecía tener los ánimos por el suelo. Sin embargo, también sabía que solo era cuestión de segundos para que fuera capaz de transformarse de un humano cualquiera, incluso uno amable, a un monstruo.

—Mmmh, ¿tienes planes para el Año Nuevo?

—Quizá —dijo Shizuo en tono ausente.

—¿Vas a visitar a tu familia?

—No estoy seguro. Kasuka no está en Tokio, así que no lo sé… —Shizuo caminó cabizbajo y Tom no supo qué decirle. Y aunque trató de dar con algo, al final solo pudo señalar lo que resultaría un verdadero inconveniente para su trabajo:

—Hey, Shizuo, ¿esa persona de ahí es a quién llamas Pulga? Es él, ¿cierto?

Shizuo pareció regresar a la realidad.

Cuando alzó la mirada lo vio:

Vio al informante de Shinjuku, a esa Pulga que lograba hacerlo rabiar sin que hiciera un mayor esfuerzo.

Al igual que cuando se vieron el día anterior, el informante vestía una gabardina que, pese a su longitud, era exactamente del mismo estilo que su abrigo del diario.

—Quédate aquí, Tom-san; no quiero causarte problemas. Y tampoco quiero dárselos a la empresa. Por eso, si algo sale mal, di que me he tomado el día.

—En ese caso, ¿no podrías dejarlo pasar? ¿por hoy?

—Sí, tal vez eso sería lo mejor, pero… no puedo evitarlo.

«Mientras que yo tengo que tratar de matarlo, él tiene que tratar de huir de mí. Así siempre ha sido. Desde Raijin…»

 **II**

Cuando alcanzó a Izaya, a Shizuo le dio la impresión de que la Pulga estaba tratando de… ¿ocultarse?

—Pero si solo eres tú, I-za-ya-kun —dijo Shizuo remarcando cada sílaba en un canturreo. Las manos las mantuvo en el interior de los bolsillos del pantalón—. No pensé que te vería tan pronto. Pero tendría que haber adivinado que se trataba de ti: me ha llegado un olor desagradable apenas nos hemos acercado a la bahía. ¿No me dirás que tampoco sabes cómo pasar el Año Nuevo, Pulga?

—Una observación injusta cuando eres tú quién no para de fumar… ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Shizu-chan…? ¿te has perdido? Como puedes notar, estúpido protozoario, esto no es Ikebukuro… De hecho, creo que, sin irnos de Tokio, este lugar es lo más lejos que podemos estar de Ikebukuro. Ah… ha, ha…

Cuando logró llegar a su lado, Shizuo se dio cuenta de que Izaya tenía la respiración entrecortada. Al mirarlo con mayor cuidado, también notó que tenía un corte superficial y pequeño en el pómulo y que se había llevado una mano al pecho.

El informante se recargó en un contenedor de grandes dimensiones y sonrió cuando clavó su mirada en el cielo. Al ser las 9 de la noche, eran las luces de varios postes los que alumbraban el muelle.

Les llegó el rumor del mar.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Ah… ah… ha… ¿quieres hablar, Shizu-chan? Esto no es asunto tuyo… —dijo Izaya sin evitar un jadeo. Con lentitud se dejó caer sentado y Shizuo no pudo saber la razón por la que bajó la guardia estando él presente—. Ah… estoy tan cansado… Vete de aquí, Shizu-chan, vete… Eres un monstruo que lo va a empeorar todo. Vete de aquí, no te he dado ninguna razón para que hoy quieras…

—Me parece que haber mandado a diario a una panda de sujetos durante Raijin a pelear contra mí y luego lograr que me inculpara la policía por un crimen que no cometí y que perdiera mi trabajo son razones suficientes para querer acabar contigo, aplastándote como a la pulga que…

—Diablos, Shizu-chan, hoy no tengo tiempo para ti. Hoy no quiero jugar. Al menos no contigo. Ha… ha… pero te digo que no me culpes por tus problemas. Tú eres un monstruo incapaz de controlarse. ¿Y quién otro si no tú tiene la culpa por eso?

—¡Eres un hijo de…!

—Se ha vuelto costumbre que te sigan los problemas y, solo en ese sentido, quizá tú y yo nos parecemos. Oh, ¿ya ves a lo que me refiero? Seguro que han sido tus alaridos los que los han llamado. Hoy no he corrido con la mejor de las suertes…

Izaya trató de levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando vio que, una vez más, se veía rodeado por un grupo de otro más numeroso: los Pañuelos Amarillos.

De un vistazo, Shizuo estimó que se sumaban al grupo al menos 25 hombres. Algunos rudimentariamente armados, otros no, pero cada uno sin falta llevaba una prenda del color que los distinguía de otras bandas.

Parecían buscar pelearse tanto contra la Pulga como contra él.

—Así que a ellos es a quienes decidiste joder hoy, ¿eh, Pulga? —dijo Shizuo sin darse cuenta de que se había colocado en medio del informante y de los que recién habían hecho acto de aparición.

—Ah, ah… estoy aquí porque la yakuza no los quiere ver en su territorio… Pero no se lo han tomado a bien…

Izaya continuó agazapado sin moverse y lo mismo hizo Shizuo: el guardaespaldas tampoco se movió, no se movió ni un centímetro.

Al mirar de reojo a la Pulga, Shizuo pensó que la razón de su recelo se debía a que creyera que podría darse la posibilidad de que fuera a permitir que aquel grupo lo acorralara e hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana con él.

Era lógico que así lo pensara pues, sin importar el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se vieron en la escuela, cada uno seguía viendo al otro como su enemigo…

«Aun así…»

«No termina por gustarme haberlo puesto en esta situación…»

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿qué cojones pintas en esto? —dijo uno de los pandilleros. Quizá el cabecilla—. Vete de aquí. ¡Lárgate, hijo de puta!

Al escucharlo, Shizuo pensó que o era valiente o muy idiota pues no creyó que fuera posible que la gente lo reconociera únicamente por vestir como un camarero.

—Vaya, ¿de verdad no sabes quién soy? Tendrás mala suerte… o no.

Avanzaron al frente cuatro hombres del grupo, cada uno de gran tamaño, como si con eso pudieran lograr intimidarlo.

—Con esas ¿estás pidiéndome que solo ignore lo que sucede? Ni pensarlo.

—Está tocado…

Un sujeto del grupo voluntario se adelantó con la intención de atacar a Shizuo, pero éste, con un movimiento rápido, lo desarmó y lo lanzó por encima de las cabezas del resto.

Para bien del hombre, terminó cayendo en el muelle y no en el mar.

—Matarlo es mi asunto. Solo yo puedo hacerlo —dijo Shizuo dando un paso al frente—. Así que… tienen dos opciones. O abandonan por hoy lo que sea que tengan que tratar con él o pelean contra mí. A ver sí son capaces. Pero si lo intentan sabré que aceptan la posibilidad de morir por mis manos. Yo soy Heiwajima Shizuo.

—¿Ha dicho Heiwajima?

En cuestión de segundos, el resto de los voluntarios terminó de igual forma que aquel sujeto que se les adelantó. En respuesta, algunos miembros del grupo retrocedieron al ver lo que había hecho aquel hombre de apariencia normal.

Cuando miró a su espalda, Shizuo vio tirada en el suelo la gabardina de Izaya, pero ni rastro del informante.

Al mirar a lo largo del muelle vio que un hombre corría por él como si estuviera persiguiendo a alguien. Algunos de sus compañeros lo imitaron.

Shizuo no tardó en seguirlos.

 **III**

Cuando llegó a la orilla del muelle y entró al depósito, sin que la puerta que habían atrancado resultara un obstáculo para él y su fuerza, lo primero que notó Shizuo fue una pila de barriles metálicos, pintados en su mayoría de un color azul oscuro que, dada la caída de la noche, podía confundirse con negro. Pese a estar sellados, era fácil adivinar que los barriles contenían pescado. En todo el depósito, centímetro a centímetro, se percibía un fuerte e inconfundible olor a pescado, el cual, seguramente, sería trasladado a los distintos mercados de Japón.

Cuando Shizuo se giró en dirección a donde sabía que se hallaría Izaya, un piso por encima del primero y de la puerta que permitía el acceso al interior del depósito, no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplarlo y, así, entendió la razón por la cual el informante se deshizo de la gabardina. Únicamente con la libertad que obtuvo al hacerlo, Izaya era capaz de lograr escaparse del sujeto que tenía como adversario.

El hombre lanzaba sin descanso cuchilladas que, por el momento, no habían alcanzado a su objetivo.

Luego de agacharse y esquivar así al cuchillo del hombre por enésima vez, Izaya sacó su navaja. Al creer conocerlo, Shizuo confió en que la Pulga podría lidiar él solo con el hombre así que se decidió por volverse y enfrentar a los que aún se mantenían de pie.

Eran tres, pero habían sido cinco los pandilleros que se abrieron paso al interior del depósito:

A uno lo localizó en las escaleras, preocupado únicamente por el tajo que Izaya le había lanzado cerca de la oreja. Un segundo era quien estaba en el mismo sitio que Izaya y el resto permanecía en el piso inferior, a merced del monstruo.

— _¡Aaargh!_

De golpe, Shizuo abrió los ojos como platos y lo mismo hizo Izaya.

En cambio, el Pañuelo Amarillo sonrió, satisfecho.

Al instante, el informante se llevó una mano al cuello. Y, por su expresión, uno podría saber que no lograba entender cómo había podido permitirse ser herido a tal grado.

Shizuo miró al Pañuelo Amarillo y a su navaja teñida de sangre.

—¿Acaso…? —Shizuo dirigió de vuelta su atención a la Pulga.

Izaya tenía el ceño fruncido y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos con lentitud, pero sin dejar de hacer presión sobre la herida…

Lo habían herido en el cuello. Y, pese a sus esfuerzos por frenarla, la sangre que brotaba ya había cubierto su mano y contrastaba notoriamente con el tono claro de su piel.

—¿Qué…? —Izaya no tardó en callar su pregunta. Tal vez porque le resultó doloroso hablar.

Al percibir que un miembro de la Pandilla de Color se colocó por detrás, Shizuo se giró rápidamente pero no logró evitar que lo golpearan. El golpe lo forzó a dar un traspiés con lo que terminó por perder del todo el equilibrio —con el movimiento, su celular salió despedido desde el interior del abrigo—.

Otro de los Pañuelos Amarillos, uno bastante corpulento, buscó tomar la oportunidad que ofrecía la caída de Shizuo, pero, cuando el hombre se colocó delante y alzó su garrote, Shizuo, aun sin levantarse del suelo, lo tomó por el cuello de la vistosa camisa y lo alzó sobre sí para finalmente lanzarlo a la parte trasera.

Luego, sin perder tiempo, Shizuo se puso de pie y tomó un barril metálico para con él noquear definitivamente al hombre que ya intentaba levantarse. E hizo lo mismo con el que logró hacerlo caer y un tercero. Al impactar contra los hombres, los barriles vertieron su contenido y Shizuo confirmó que había tenido razón: guardaban _maguro_.

—Tres menos…

Cuando dirigió su atención a Izaya lo encontró tratando de subir nuevamente al rellano de donde lo empujaron. Había conseguido asirse a la estructura que proporcionaba sostén al piso, pero tal vez no conseguía llegar hasta él nuevamente porque lo esperaba en la parte de arriba el Pañuelo Amarillo, o porque contaba con una sola mano pues la otra la tenía haciendo presión sobre la herida del cuello.

Como no había manera de lograr alcanzar a Izaya si no era siguiendo el mismo camino que tomó el propio Izaya, el guardaespaldas no tardó en subir por las escaleras. En su camino, hizo a un lado al hombre que hirió a la Pulga y, el golpe que le propinó a su paso fue tal, que su víctima terminó inconsciente luego de darse de lleno contra la pared.

Le dio un vistazo al hombre herido de antes, pero éste continuó gimoteando al pie de la escalera. De tal suerte que lo ignoró.

Shizuo apoyó el cuerpo sobre la barandilla metálica y lo primero que pensó fue que, si acaso Izaya se soltaba y caía, terminaría o con los huesos rotos o muerto si no corría con mejor suerte. Estaba suspendido a una altura de, por lo menos, cuatro metros.

De caer lo recibiría un piso compuesto de tablones de madera y a saber que habría por debajo del piso.

«El mar helado, seguramente.»

Para sorpresa del guardaespaldas, cuando hubo entendido que se proponían ayudarlo, Izaya extendió su brazo. Extendió el brazo de la mano manchada de sangre y, por eso, ante la visión de su cuello, Shizuo no perdió el tiempo para tender el suyo.

Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo en dirección a Izaya hasta que logró rozar sus dedos.

—Vamos, Pulga, solo otro poco, trata otro poco más… —murmuró.

— _¡Shizuo…!_

Para cuando Shizuo pudo darse media vuelta para ver cara a cara a su inesperado atacante, éste ya había logrado golpearlo de lleno en la nuca con _quién sabe qué_.

Pese al repentino escozor, Shizuo no se molestó en averiguar si con el golpe había conseguido hacerlo sangrar. Se decidió por soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro, en el lugar exacto donde antes Izaya le había cortado con la navaja.

El Pañuelo Amarillo cayó de bruces y no se levantó de nuevo.

—Debiste pensártelo mejor…

«...»

Deprisa, Shizuo se acercó a la barandilla metálica.

Pero cuando quiso buscar a Izaya no lo encontró.

Lo que descubrió fue una oquedad en el suelo y que, por ello, el ruido del mar se había intensificado.

—¡Izaya! —gritó.

[Latido]

 **…**

«¿Por qué… siento " **esto** "?»

—¡IZAYAAA!

«¿Acaso yo...?»

 **…**

[Latido]

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, rápidamente Shizuo se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos y se arrojó a la oscuridad que se había tragado a Izaya:

A Izaya, al informante, a la Pulga... En suma, a su enemigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

Espero que pases una bonita semana.

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~

Karasu-shiro, ¡hola! Ha, ha! Yeah, I know what you mean! [guiño] ¡Son monísimos! ¡Lo sé! ✿◠‿◠

¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí!


	4. Raijin

**Capítulo 3: RAIJIN**

— **13 de julio** —

 **I**

—Muy bien, ¿quién ha sido esta vez? —preguntó el joven Kishitani luego de subir a la terraza y ver a su amigo estar lo más cerca que podía de las rejas que la cercaban.

Sin dar ninguna señal que indicara que había notado la llegada de Shinra, Shizuo permaneció tendido sobre su espalda en una de las muchas bancas que ahí había.

Al ser un día extremadamente caluroso del mes de julio, al grado de resultar sofocante, era esperado que gran parte de los alumnos de la escuela estuvieran sin vestir el saco verde, la corbata y con las mangas de la camisa enrolladas a medio brazo. Sin embargo, los dos jóvenes se habían quitado los sacos del uniforme por motivos diferentes: el primero por el bochorno —al igual que la mayoría—, y el segundo porque tanto el saco como las mangas de su camisa ya no eran sino meros jirones.

Así, pese a que cualquiera hubiera preferido permanecer en el interior de los salones de la escuela a arriesgarse y sufrir un golpe de calor —a una de sus compañeras la habían llevado a la enfermería por tal motivo no hacía mucho—, Shizuo llevaba por lo menos 20 minutos en la terraza, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo para protegerlos del sol.

Con la mirada cubierta pretendía protegerse del sol —en ese momento, en su punto más alto— y del mundo. En una mano sostenía un cigarro de la marca _Blue American Spirit_ que se consumía lentamente.

—Shizuo… —probó a llamarlo de nuevo.

—…

—¿Con quién te has peleado? —insistió Shinra.

—¿Acaso importa? —gruñó.

—No lo sé. ¿Importa? Has faltado a la clase luego del descanso.

—…

—Tú nunca pareces muy afectado luego de tener una pelea. Así que hoy algo debió de ser diferente. ¿Con quién te peleaste?

Shizuo se incorporó con tal celeridad que Shinra retrocedió por instinto. Miró la expresión que se había formado en el rostro de su amigo, una que le hizo saber que se había molestado —aunque no adivinó la verdadera razón—, y no tuvo más remedio que no insistir pese a fingir que se hallaba falto de respuestas.

—Está bien. No hablemos de lo que no quieras, pero, no importa lo que haya pasado, sería bueno que te decidieras por entrar. No hace falta que te tortures estando aquí. Ya tienes la piel muy enrojecida…

—…

—Oye…

— _Tsk_. No me pasará nada, joder… soy un monstruo, ¿o se te ha olvidado?

—Shizuo…

 **II**

Luego de que las clases concluyeran, Izaya se dirigió al salón acordado, adelantándose así a Kadota.

Al entrar, miró durante unos cuantos minutos por la ventana como el patio se vaciaba de casi todos los alumnos y los profesores, y después permaneció sentado encima del escritorio.

Eran las 5 de la tarde.

Mientras esperaba la llegada del otro, Izaya continuó balanceando las piernas como si fuera incapaz de permanecer quieto. Quizá, luego de haberse librado a duras penas de su persecutor, aun sentía la necesidad de seguir corriendo y exhibir lo hábil que podía llegar a ser con una navaja...

Kadota no tardó en reunirse con él, trayendo, además de su mochila, una bolsa de hielo que obtuvo en el depósito del primer piso. Aunque los hielos estaban destinados a usarse únicamente durante las prácticas en los laboratorios, en esta ocasión, Kadota los tomó para Izaya.

Kadota dejó su mochila encima del escritorio, junto a Izaya, y luego rebuscó en ella lo que requería para tratar la mejilla inflamada del segundo.

—¿Cuál libro estás leyendo? —preguntó.

—«Kokoro» de Natsume Sōseki —respondió Kadota sin girarse a Izaya—. Me han dejado entregar un reporte para la próxima semana.

En vista de que la mochila permaneció abierta, con actitud juguetona y sin pedir permiso, Izaya cogió el libro, seleccionó una página al azar y leyó con rapidez lo escrito en el último párrafo. Después, al colocarlo sobre la mesa con una débil risa desdeñosa, por la manera en la cual lo miró, dio la impresión de que Kadota notó un cambio en él; parecía que Izaya se había puesto serio pues, además de la risa despectiva, dejó a su sonrisa marcharse. Quizá por haberlo visto fue que Kadota decidió recordar el número de la página y entender el motivo de aquel cambio de actitud.

—No te había visto antes con esos —comentó cuando reparó en los dos anillos que Izaya lucía en los dedos, uno en cada mano.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a los anillos? Pues entre otras cosas, hacen las veces de metáfora —explicó Izaya mientras extendía la mano derecha y veía el anillo como si no lo hubiera visto antes—. Y como me la he tomado muy en serio me he dejado llevar y derroché todo lo que había juntado (que no fue poco). Creo que tenía en su momento ahorrado algo así como…

—Si ha sido con lo que juntaste por los recados que te manda la yakuza o por las apuestas de los estudiantes, no quiero saberlo… Ahora sí te verás como un delincuente —añadió.

—Dinero es dinero. ¿Qué importa de dónde viene?

—¿Cuál es la metáfora?

—Significa que Orihara Izaya solo le pertenece a Orihara Izaya... tal vez. O tal vez es porque, en su momento, no logré comprender el gusto que tienen las personas para someterse a esa tradición en la cual expresan sin palabras el compromiso que mantienen entre sí. De alguna manera me pareció superficial, ridículo incluso… _¡Ouch!_

Sin antes dar aviso, Kadota había terminado de juntar los hielos y envolverlos con la manta de su bentō y colocó aquello sobre la mejilla inflamada de Izaya.

—La próxima vez seguro que te romperá los huesos. Tendrías que andarte con cuidado.

—No es necesario que te preocupes, _Dotachin_. No me volveré a permitir que me acorralen: ni él ni nadie. Tendrías que haberlo visto. Shizu-chan es tan salvaje como idiota; es un verdadero monstruo. Se lo he tenido que recordar. Y por eso, si él lo mantiene muy presente, uno puede pensar que, de paso, estoy haciéndole un favor a los demás; un favor a los que «sí» somos humanos.

Kadota no expresó su opinión.

 **…**

Cuando se hubo marchado su compañero, Kadota tomó el libro, buscó la página correspondiente y leyó el diálogo final de Sensei:

«No me gusta que te burles de esa pareja. Para mí esa burla esconde la amargura de alguien que desea amar y no lo consigue.»

—Ya veo. Bonita coincidencia. Pero, si ya sabe cómo son las cosas, ¿por qué responde así?

 **III**

Cuando regresó a su casa y atravesó la sala y la cocina, Kasuka encontró a su hermano mayor sentado en el escalón cercano a la puerta que permitía el acceso al patio trasero. Aun cuando se dejó caer junto a él, Shizuo no dijo nada y se mantuvo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, las piernas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

Transcurrió un rato para que se decidiera por hablar.

—Oye, Kasuka… ¿tú me tienes miedo?

—No, Nii-san. Yo no te tengo miedo.

—Ya veo. Me alegra oírlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shizuo permitió que su hermano limpiara y vendara las heridas que tenía distribuidas por todo el cuerpo —incluyendo las quemaduras por el sol y no únicamente los cortes—. Y cuando hubo terminado, Shizuo aceptó la botella de leche que le ofrecían.

—¿Qué clase de hermano mayor soy? ¿por qué no puedo evitar ser un monstruo?

 **…**

—Fue a Izaya. Fue a la Pulga. Esa es la persona a la que hoy golpeé. Traté de matar a la persona que terminó por convertirme en un monstruo. En el monstruo al que odio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Ten un lindo día!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~


	5. Bahía de Tokio (2)

**Capítulo 4: BAHÍA DE TOKIO (2/2)**

 **Punto de vista de Shizuo Heiwajima**

— **26 de diciembre** —

[ **miércoles** ]

 **I**

Cuando logró emerger a la superficie y mantenerse a flote en aquellas aguas heladas y profundas, Shizuo respiró hondamente hasta calmar el punzante dolor del pecho. Y luego, cuando logró respirar con normalidad, se dio cuenta de que nadó en dirección contraria a la que tendría que haber tomado en caso de querer salir por el mismo sitio por el que saltó.

«Qué suerte…»

«Casi tanta como la podredumbre de las tablas del suelo.»

Shizuo miró a la Pulga, pero no trató de llamarlo.

Había pasado bastante tiempo bajo el mar.

Antes de tratar de hacer algo por su cuenta, Shizuo buscó con la mirada a Tom, pero, tal parecía que se hallaban completamente solos en la bahía —con la clara excepción de los Pañuelos Amarillos que salieron de la jugada—.

Por segunda vez, Shizuo miró fijamente a Izaya. Sus labios y orejas tenían un color ligeramente azulado. Al mirar la orilla del muelle, le pareció encontrarla a mayor distancia que antes.

Si trataba de dirigirse a nado hasta la orilla y dejaba correr más tiempo, ¿qué iba a sucederle a la Pulga?

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición…!

Luchando por no hundirse y agradeciendo la falta de oleaje, Shizuo echó la cabeza de Izaya hacía atrás sobre su brazo y luego le insufló aire en la boca. Su piel estaba completamente fría.

Al ver que su pecho se elevó, Shizuo apartó su boca, permitió al aire salir y luego volvió a insuflar.

Repitió aquello una y otra vez hasta que dudó si podría seguir sosteniéndose en el agua. Pero, sin saberlo, las sales del mar se lo permitieron.

«Vamos, Pulga. Esto también califica dentro de una muerte patética…»

Pese a la falta de reacción por parte de Izaya, Shizuo no detuvo su esfuerzo.

«Si uno de los dos llegará a morir, será porque lo mató el otro.»

«Pero hoy ni tú ni yo nos vamos a permitir morir.»

«Hoy vamos a vivir.»

Izaya se sacudió de pronto y cuando empezó a toser, el miedo abandonó a Shizuo.

Entre toses y temblores, Izaya expulsó gran cantidad de agua y no se percató de que Shizuo lo tenía bien sujeto.

Al rozar con sus manos húmedas el cuello de la Pulga, el agua limpió a su paso la sangre y Shizuo notó que la herida en realidad no era tan grave como la pensó.

[Latido]

…

«Estamos vivos.»

…

[Latido]

 **II**

—¿P-Por qué…? —fue lo primero que dijo Izaya cuando dejó de toser—, ¿por qué…?

Shizuo supo que lo miraban como quien no da crédito a sus ojos. Y fue por eso que se dio cuenta de que tenía un semblante poco común en él:

Estaba sonriendo, a punto de darle rienda suelta a la risa…

Incomodado por la incredulidad de Izaya, a Shizuo le tomó cierto esfuerzo recomponerse. Pero logró tener la expresión que, sin falta, ponía al estar en presencia de la Pulga.

—T-te dije que te marcharas… —dijo Izaya con voz temblorosa—. Ya sabía que ibas a c-causarme… p-problemas…

En vista de su desventaja y aunque sabía que Izaya se defendía con palabras, a Shizuo lo extrañó que pretendiera ponerse a conversar en una situación así. Pensó que, con medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua, lo primero que uno haría sería tratar de dirigirse a tierra firme y calentarse.

Aunque, al juzgar por el tono de su piel, quizá Izaya ya había perdido sensibilidad. Al fin y al cabo, él era un ser humano…

—¿Estás e-escuchándome…, estúpido S-Shizu-chan?

«Sea humano o no, es tan solo un cretino malagradecido.»

—Lo que tú digas, Pulga. Arréglatelas tú solo para llegar al muelle.

—No…

—¿Huh?

Al instante de soltarlo, Izaya se aferró a su hombro con tanto ímpetu que Shizuo no pudo evitar tomarlo nuevamente por el brazo.

Los dedos de Izaya los sintió como garras.

«¿Es posible…?»

—Eh… sabes nadar, ¿no es así?

Izaya no se molestó en responder. No era necesario que lo hiciera pues, de haber podido, seguramente ya habría tratado de apartarse de aquel a quien consideraba su mayor enemigo.

«Es cierto; en el viaje a Okinawa, él siempre se mantuvo en la orilla, en la playa…»

«Je… Supongo que algo positivo tenía que traer la situación. Nadie podría reprocharme si decido divertirme un rato con la Pulga a costa suya.»

—Vale, entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda? —dijo Shizuo con burla.

—…

—¿Ya no dices nada? ¿te suelto, entonces?

Izaya lo miró con rabia.

«¿Qué?»

«¿No le hace bien tomar de su propia medicina?»

—Está bien. Como gustes.

—…

«Maldito seas… ¿se va a permitir no decir nada?»

—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? —Shizuo apretó el brazo con el cual mantenía a flote a Izaya—. No seas un orgulloso. Esto está helado. Seguro que ya no eres capaz de sentir el cuerpo. Como no te decidas, vas a terminar siendo no una Pulga ahogada sino una Pulga congelada.

—…

«Esto no es divertido…»

—Oye, Pulga, ¿bandera blanca por el Año Nuevo?

Los ojos de Izaya se posaron en Shizuo. Y, aunque permaneció en silencio, el guardaespaldas entendió que aceptó la tregua.

Así, nadó arrastrando a Izaya consigo hasta conseguir alcanzar el exterior del depósito. Y, como dio un rodeo, lo que vio fue la parte trasera en lugar de la entrada principal.

 **III**

Shizuo se aproximó a la orilla del muelle y, apenas encontró apoyo al sujetarse firmemente con una mano al canto, no tardó en levantar a Izaya para sacarlo del agua.

Mareado como estaba, Izaya pensó que los tablones de madera se bamboleaban bajo su peso como si aún estuviera en el mar.

En medio de un segundo ataque de tos, se arrastró a gatas por el muelle e hizo lo posible por sobreponerse a esa sensación de malestar. Pero, aun si no lo quisiera, a raíz del agotamiento, terminó por dejarse caer luego de avanzar un metro.

Al subir y reparar en la Pulga, lo primero que Shizuo pensó fue que había perdido el conocimiento, pero al verlo mejor supo que no fue así. Sin embargo, el informante permaneció callado, salvo por su resollar y una que otra señal de dolor a causa del frío y el corte del cuello al que mantuvo bajo la palma de su mano.

—¿Shizuo…? ¿eres tú? ¡Shizuo!

—Tom-san.

Corriendo, el compañero de Shizuo llegó hasta él y la Pulga.

—Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó sin entender el cuadro que tenía delante.

En tanto Tom lo miraba perplejo, Shizuo se dio cuenta de que había encontrado y recogido su abrigo, sus zapatos y, aunque no estaba a la vista, espero que también su celular.

Cuando pidió sin palabras por el abrigo, alargando su brazo en su dirección, Tom pensó que Shizuo se lo pondría. Pero, sin que lograra comprender las razones que tendría para actuar así, Tom lo miró cubrir a Izaya con él.

Con cierta inestabilidad, la Pulga se logró apoyar en las palmas para sentarse, pero, en lugar de levantarse, no tardó en tapar su cuello.

Sin buscar moverse.

Shizuo tomó sus zapatos de mano de un Tom aun desconcertado.

—Larguémonos de aquí —dijo cuando terminó de calzárselos.

—¿Lo dices por si despiertan aquellos Pañuelos Amarillos…? En algún momento, tendrás que contarme qué demonios ha ocurrido. ¡Íbamos a por Segawa! ¿Has estado en…?

—Ven, Pulga —dijo Shizuo acercándose a donde Izaya permanecía quieto. Se colocó de rodillas junto a él y trató de ponerlo de pie—. Ven, levántate. Hay que irnos de aquí.

— **¿Por qué?** —preguntó Izaya por tercera vez. Como habló con voz cansada, en un murmullo, Shizuo no creyó que la Pulga estuviera pidiéndole a él una respuesta. De hecho, no sabía muy bien cuál era la pregunta que lo mantenía perplejo.

«¿Por qué?, dice.»

«¿Pregunta **por qué** lo he salvado?»

«Ni yo mismo lo sé bien. ¿El que se porte así es porque cree que un monstruo lo habría dejado ahogarse? ¡Es qué no puede pensar en mí como algo diferente a un monstruo!»

Contempló a Izaya con cuidado y le pareció que no había logrado percatarse de que, como el resto, era un ser humano frágil y que, sin duda, no sería nunca capaz de hacerle frente a un monstruo como él era sin importar lo que pudiera creerse la Pulga.

«¿Por qué? Tal vez fue por instinto. Tal vez fue porque tomé, sin saberlo, la responsabilidad de lo que aquí pasó o tal vez fue porque, si respeta la tregua, podré conocer si él es el único que me vuelve un monstruo.»

«Si, por un segundo, él y yo no somos enemigos, ¿tendré un poco de paz?»

«¿Sabré lo es vivir así?

La idea era remota y absurda… pero no imposible.

—Escucha, Izaya, te prometo que si cooperas otro poco, la próxima vez que nos encontremos será como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

¡Hola!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Saludos y besos,

~Itaria-chan~


	6. Shinjuku

**Capítulo 5: SHINJUKU**

 **Punto de vista de Shizuo Heiwajima**

— **27 de diciembre** —

[ **jueves** ]

 **I**

 _«La idea era remota, sin duda también absurda… ¡E IMPOSIBLE!_ _»_

— _¡Tienes que dejar de culparme por tus problemas! Aun si yo no estuviera presente, tú, estúpido Shizu-chan, seguirías siendo un salvaje. Serías un monstruo que al despertar destruye todo lo que se le ponga enfrente. Que te quedé claro: quizá yo te di un empujón, pero quién hizo de ti un monstruo no ha sido nadie sino solamente tú._

— _Bueno, eso nunca lo sabremos, ¿o sí? No mientras tú sigas trayendo problemas a Ikebukuro._

 **…**

 _«Cuando supe que viviría, sonreí y falto poco para que me riera… Si eso fue lo que vio, entonces, ¿él preguntó por la razón por la cual me puse así y no el motivo que tuve para salvarlo? A sus ojos, ¿yo soy o no soy un monstruo?_ _»_

 **…**

— _Izaya_ _…_

— _¿Qué_ _?_

— _Yo_ _…_ _en_ _ese_ _momento… yo_ _estaba_ _feliz_ _porque_ _tú_ _no_ _estabas_ _muerto_ _._

— _¿Me_ _tomas_ _por_ _idiota_ _?_

— _No_ _._ _Pero_ _me_ _parece_ _que_ _no_ _quieres_ _aceptarlo_ _._

— _Tú_ _eres_ _de_ _lo_ _más_ _extraño_ _,_ _¿lo_ _sabías_ _?_

— _Lo_ _sé_ _ahora_ _._

— _Vete de aquí, Shizuo. Si lo que quieres es que te de las gracias, te las doy. Gracias. Ahora, largo. Pienso hacer que cumplas tu promesa hacía mí:_ _la_ _próxima_ _vez_ _que_ _nos_ _veamos_ _no_ _habrá_ _ninguna_ _tregua_ _._ _Te_ _mataré_ _._

— _¿Es así?_ _En ese caso, es una suerte que_ _no_ _muero_ _tan_ _fácilmente_ _. Yo no moriré tan fácilmente._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **28 de diciembre** —

[ **viernes** ]

 **I**

—« **¿Por qué?** » ¿De verdad no se dio cuenta? O quizá no quiere aceptarlo… Maldición… Es… él es… ¡es un maldito infeliz! ¡un bastardo!

»¡Era evidente que yo nunca podría haberme dado cuenta de que lo que sentí era muy diferente a eso! ¡quizá no fue odio! —Shizuo estampó su puño contra la torre de concreto, una y otra vez—. ¡¿Cómo iba yo a poder entenderlo si no lo conocía?! Tú no lo sabías, claro, no podía nadie saber que toda mi vida siempre he recibido insultos, golpes, tantos que he perdido la cuenta y que siempre termino por devolver. ¡Me quebré cada hueso del cuerpo tantas veces que, al final, ya no puedo sentir ningún tipo de dolor! ¡¿CREES QUE NO HE VIVIDO RESIGNADO?!

Shizuo se dejó caer hasta quedar de cuclillas, con la espalda contra la pared.

—Lo odio, lo odio… ¿eso es lo quiere oírme decir? ¡Odio al monstruo que soy! Maldito seas, maldito seas, Pulga, ¿qué no lo ves? ¡Yo no quiero estar solo! ¡Yo no quiero seguir peleando…!

[¿Te sientes bien?]

[¿Qué te ha pasado?]

Celty se acercó a su amigo.

—Celty…

»Perdóname, Celty… Estoy montando toda una escena…

Shizuo se restregó el rostro con tanta rudeza que terminó por dejarse los ojos dos veces más irritados que antes.

—Es solamente que… no me ha venido bien… saber … que… ¡Joder! ¡Esto es patético!

»Celty, aunque no puedo estar seguro, creo que cuando lo vi solo me gustó. Me gustó lo que vi… Fue como… cuando te vi a ti. No podía haberme dado cuenta, pero me dio la impresión de que, aunque fuera por un poco, eras como yo… o que te sentías como yo: como alguien que permanecía alejado de los demás al ser diferente. Supe que no eras humana, así como yo tampoco lo soy. Digan lo que digan, yo soy un monstruo y lo peor es que dejé de pelear contra eso. Y, cuando lo vi a él, quizá también me vi a mí. Vi a una persona retorcida que quizá podría entender cómo se sentía otra parecida a él…

Aunque seguía sin saber que había de fondo, Celty no lo interrumpió, y aguardó ahí, sin moverse. Quizá fuera el hecho de no tener cabeza que los demás pudieran verla como alguien a quien contar sus secretos o simplemente sabían que de alguna manera no podía evitar escucharlos.

—Celty, creo que no era odio lo que sentí. Al menos no en ese momento. No pudo haber durado más de un instante, pero, sólo sucedió que, en un segundo, lo que pudiera haber sentido en realidad se convirtió en odio. Ese cretino insoportable… lo torció… cualquier cosa que hubiera habido ahí… lo torció…

«Y si he podido salvarlo, quizá, es porque, muy en el fondo, no he logrado sentir odio aun si lo merece. Merece que sienta odio. ¡Él me volvió lo que soy!»

—Él es responsable por torcer lo que pudo haber sido.

«Y por eso, yo voy a castigarlo.»

«Sé que vio a través de mí. Sé que supo que sucedió ese día en Raijin, pero, si en ese entonces no quiso ayudarme, de ahora en adelante yo tratare de sentir odio. Tratare de sentirlo hasta que consiga sentirlo de verdad y luego…»

—Voy a matarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **29 de diciembre** —

[ **sábado** ]

 **I**

No era su intención tratar de hablar con Izaya. Pero, sin que supiera qué pretendía con eso, Shizuo deambuló por el barrio de Shinjuku.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se permitió mostrar lo que sentía.

Así, caminando y perdido en sus pensamientos, fue cuando lo encontró:

Era un pequeño gato tricolor de brillantes ojos amarillos y cola diminuta, como la de un conejo; era un gato calicó. Con el contraste de la nieve, el rojo y negro de su pelaje resultaba muy llamativo.

—Vaya… eres macho. Algunos dirían que dar contigo ha sido como ganar la lotería, ¿no? Pero honestamente yo me siento todo, menos como alguien afortunado.

Shizuo miró los alrededores. Pero no tardó en convencerse de que nadie reclamaría al animalito.

Se arrodilló, tomó con cuidado al gato calicó y lo resguardó de la intemperie al cubrirlo con su abrigo.

—¿Te importa si te digo algo? —preguntó con suavidad.

El gato maulló en el mismo tono.

—Me gustaría poder probar que no soy solamente un monstruo; que puedo hacer más que romper todo lo que toco… Pero, sin importar lo que suceda, creo que, finalmente, él y yo pelearemos hasta que alguno de los dos muera… De hoy en adelante no nos detendremos, ¿cierto?

«Luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo jugando el mismo juego, el gato se comerá al ratón; sea quien sea el ratón.»

 **…**

—« **¿Por qué?** », preguntaste…

«Estúpida Pulga, sé que lo sabes, sé que conoces cuál es la respuesta, pero, si dices no saberla es porque pretendes que yo me lo crea, o porque crees que un monstruo no puede sentir algo como eso... Pero… no importa. Aun si yo creo saber cuál es la respuesta, tú no lo quieres así. Y como no lo quieres, está bien. No voy a pedírtelo. En su lugar, haré lo que tú me pides: trataré de matarte, lo intentare día a día y, cuando lo consiga, sé que será porque habremos alcanzado un punto sin retorno. Seré yo, un monstruo, quien te alejará de Ikebukuro. La verdad es que ni tú ni yo nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

 **…**

«En el aire quedará una pregunta: si la tuviéramos, ¿qué podría suceder?»

 **…**

El gato maulló de nuevo y atrajo el interés de Shizuo.

—Ven, recibirás conmigo al Dios del Año Nuevo. Como eres un gato, al menos no tendrás que sentirte decepcionado ante mi _osechi ry_ _ō_ _ri_. La verdad es que siempre se le ha dado mejor a Kazuka. Es demasiado trabajo y yo simplemente no tengo la paciencia para prepararla…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer (・∀・)

¡Te mando un abrazo!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~

Karasu-shiro, ¡el libro es muy bueno! ¡deberías leerlo! (y también "Soy un gato"). De paso te digo que no tenía idea sobre "el lenguaje del anillo". Ha sido un dato interesante (y diría que le sienta bien a Izaya por su excesiva confianza). Sobre lo del nado, ¿qué puedo decir? ¡No pude frenarme! De hecho creo que hay más de un headcanon en la historia (¿diste con todos?). En fin, ¡muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Espero que te guste lo que sigue de la historia! (･ω･*)ﾉ


	7. Kioto (2)

**Notas:**

¡te recomiendo releer el prefacio!

Nos falta una " **escena extra** " y habremos terminado. A diferencia del anterior fic, esta vez quería hacer uno corto que pudiera leerse completo de una sola sentada y que se ambientara durante los eventos del anime, antes del anime y después del anime. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!

Besos,

~Itaria-chan~

* * *

 **Epílogo: KIOTO (2/2)**

 **Punto de vista de Izaya Orihara**

— **5 de mayo** —

 **I**

—¿Qué te pasa, Izaya-san?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé… Es solo que… pareces estar triste.

«Vaya, no me iré a enterar después de que lo he acogido que se parece a Shinra… Él siempre me hace ver lo que no quiero ver.»

—Pues no —dijo, sonriendo a medias—. Simplemente me siento cansado. Aun te falta bastante para saberlo, pero conforme pasa el tiempo uno resiente más la falta de sueño... Supongo que podemos culpar a esa mala costumbre que tenemos por aquí.

—¿Eso significa que no nos enseñarás nada el día de hoy?

—Podemos decir que aún seguimos celebrando. Podrías ir con Himari y decirle que salgan un rato. ¿Te parece bien? Puedes ir a comprarte algo que te guste.

—Himari dice que no saldrá hoy; quiere recibirlo cuando llegue.

—¿Y tú también lo quieres esperar?

«Como si hiciera falta preguntarle.»

—¡Sí! —exclamó Haruto.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no te pones a jugar en la consola? La trajiste contigo, ¿no? He visto como se lo decías a Nec justo antes de venir.

—Bueno, parece bastante cara así que… pensé que no me hubieras dejado traerla. ¡Siento mucho no habértelo dicho!

—No te preocupes por esas cosas; créeme: no vale la pena.

«Aunque reconozco que parece algo envidiable cargar a cuestas con tan poco.»

—¿Izaya-san?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tú también estás esperándolo, ¿verdad?

«Ah, ¿qué se supone que tendría que decir…? Sea cual sea la respuesta que dé, me creería. Me creería lo que fuera…»

—Sí, también lo estoy esperando.

—¡Lo sabía! —Haruto miró con dudas la puerta del cuarto y luego a Izaya—. Pues si quieres descansar, me iré a jugar un rato…

«¿Cómo permites que se marchen los recuerdos del pasado…? Eso es fácil: con otros. Creas nuevos para reemplazar a los que dejaste ir. ¿Eso es lo que quiso decirme? O su visita no ha sido más que un segundo "adiós".»

Izaya miró que ya se había terminado el paquete de sus _Blue American Spirit_ de modo que lo arrugó y lo depositó en el cesto de la basura.

—Haruto-kun, ven —lo llamó alzando la voz, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no le hubiera hecho falta.

El niño volvió tan rápido que Izaya supo así que había estado esperando afuera del cuarto a que lo llamaran de regreso.

«A veces pienso que me conoce mejor que yo mismo.»

—¿Qué sucede?

—Pensándolo mejor, no podemos permitirnos no hacer nada productivo. ¿Qué quieres estudiar? ¿inglés? ¿matemáticas? ¿ciencias? ¿O quizá ya quieras darle una oportunidad a economía? No es tan difícil, ¿sabes?

—No es por lo difícil… —dijo sin evitar hacer un puchero, pero, al recordar algo, de un momento a otro, su rostro se iluminó—. Si hubiera venido Sozoro-san podría seguirme mostrándome de qué va eso del ju-jutsu... ¡Si él puede hacerlo a su edad, yo también podré! Oye, Izaya-san, cuando puedas caminar de nuevo, ¿me dirías cómo hacer parkour? Ah, ah, ¿y también podrías enseñarme cómo usar una navaja? ¡Te he visto hacer unos trucos geniales! Himari dice que son bobadas, pero yo de verdad quiero intentarlo.

—No estoy muy seguro de si lo mejor que pueden hacer sea intentar parecerse a mí, pero, está bien, en cuanto me sea posible, te voy a enseñar todo eso. Pero, por ahora, ¿ciencias?

Haruto asintió con tanta energía que seguramente se lastimó el cuello.

—Vale, entonces ve por Himari y traigan lo que necesitan.

—Y no querrías enseñarme un poco ahora… solo un ratito… —insistió el niño con cautela.

—Pero qué insistencia. ¿Te das por satisfecho si te la presto un rato? —dijo mientras rebuscaba la navaja en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Pero nada de ir practicando por ahí…

—No hace falta que me lo digas, Izaya-san, sé que no es un juguete…

—Oh, por el contrario, sí que lo es. Hay demasiadas cosas divertidas que se pueden hacer con una. Aunque de nada sirve si a lo que te enfrentas es un monstruo —dijo al momento de dársela.

—Mmmh… —Haruto parecía haberse llevado un chasco—. No parece la gran cosa.

—Mira, tengo algo para ti. Ya lo había olvidado.

—Ah, tus anillos. Himari dice que son una baratija, pero, claro, a mí no me importa. Seguro que así me parezco más a ti.

—No tendrías por qué creer todo lo que te dicen. Pero, sí, ella tiene razón en este caso. Me han costado unos cuantos yenes. Aun así, ¿los quieres? Creo que los he conservado desde que asistí a la secundaria. Pensaba tirarlos…

—¡Los quiero! ¡los quiero! ¡Dame los dos! ¿Uno es para Himari? ¡Ella también quiere ser como tú! Aunque como no son de chica seguro que preferirá no traerlo puesto… Pero no importa, yo se lo daré cuando vea la oportunidad.

«Sí, así es. Pero, a diferencia de ti, Haruto, ella quiere ser como yo para escaparse. Quiere huir de mí porque soy "todo un problema".»

—Te lo encargo.

 **II**

«Tendría que haberme negado a venir aquí.»

«Si una visita inofensiva me ha puesto como estoy, ¿acaso voy a creerme que yo podría olvidarme de Ikebukuro y avanzar?»

«… quizá es porque sé que no fue una reunión sino una _despedida_.»

—¡Shizuo-oniichan! —saludó Haruto tras levantarse de un salto para ir al trote a encontrarse con quien llegaba—. ¡Te tardaste! ¡Ya casi me he terminado todos los niveles del videojuego!

Con su actitud era muy notorio que había extrañado al guardaespaldas aun cuando éste se hubiera marchado por tan solo una semana y media a visitar a su familia.

«Es curioso que no haya coincidido con Shinra…»

—Shizuo-san, bienvenido —dijo Himari con la formalidad que la definía. Pero, al igual que sucedió con Haruto, se sabía que ver de nuevo a Shizuo la ponía feliz.

—Haruto, Himari —los saludó a su vez Shizuo—. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Ayer comimos mariscos, pero no me ha gustado mucho el sake dulce…

—¿Y a ti, Himari?

—Ha estado rico…

—Eso está bien, me tienen que acompañar al lugar alguna vez.

Al escucharlo hablar, Izaya pensó que, de imitarlo, nadie hubiera creído que ese hombre fue conocido como el monstruoso guardaespaldas de Ikebukuro.

En su sitio, en un cuarto que no le permitía ver a los demás, Izaya ya podía imaginarse cómo Shizuo alborotaría el cabello del niño. Y de haber estado en el recibidor se habría enterado también de que tenía bien sujeta una bolsa de plástico repleta hasta el borde de verduras, tofu y tiras de carne de res como pudo comprobar Himari un poco más tarde cuando las desempacó.

—¿Has visto, Himari? ¡Ha traído a _Baccano_! ¡Se le ha enroscado al cuello!

—No hace falta que me lo digas, Haruto —dijo Himari con suavidad—. Lo puedo ver.

—¡Pero mira cómo se mantiene sin caerse! ¡Es todo un equilibrista!

«¿Y por qué te asombra si ese gato siempre hace lo mismo? ¡Es un gato! ¡Todos se comportan así! A veces me pregunto por qué Shizuo pensó que sería un buen regalo para mí… Tsk. Supongo que tendría que conformarme con que no me haya dado un perro… nunca se sabe qué será lo siguiente que harán.»

—Hey, vuelve aquí. ¿Adónde vas? ¡ _Baccano_! —escuchó gritar a Haruto—. ¿Quieres ir con Izaya?

En efecto, antes de que Haruto terminara la oración, Izaya se vio con el gato calicó a sus pies y al segundo siguiente ya lo tenía sobre las piernas.

—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Serás un gato listo que sabe con quién debe juntarse para hacer equipo. Te lo digo desde ahora: si lo haces, ganarás como yo solía hacerlo la _mayoría_ de las veces.

 _Baccano_ podría haber querido seguir estando cómodamente en ese lugar, pero en cuanto se acercó el guardaespaldas, se dirigió hacia los niños y éstos no tardaron en seguirlo al jardín zen.

«Es muy probable que hayan extrañado aún más a ese gato.»

Como había preferido usar solamente partes de los trajes de camarero que le había obsequiado Kasuka, el guardaespaldas no tenía puestos ni el chaleco ni el lazo del cuello y había optado por vestir únicamente la camisa. Lo que, a consideración de Izaya, lo hacía verse menos ridículo.

Aprovechando que Shizuo se colocó de rodillas frente a él, Izaya estiró su brazo y entre sus dedos tomó uno de sus mechones castaños.

—Venga ya. Aunque por mucho tiempo ha estado así, y si bien me gusta, sigo sin acostumbrarme a este color. Seguro que se habrá podido notar que te pareces a tu hermano…

—No le dieron mucha importancia… —Shizuo lo miró a los ojos e Izaya logró anticipar así lo siguiente que diría—. Oye, Izaya, perdóname por no haber estado aquí ayer. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

Izaya sonrió… a medias.

«No te preocupes tú también por tonterías.»

 **III**

En vista de que, con su llegada, Shizuo había traído consigo un nuevo paquete de cigarros, Izaya se dirigió al jardín y una vez ahí se puso a fumar. En realidad, dejó al cigarro consumirse durante la mayor parte del tiempo y le dio a lo sumo de dos a tres caladas.

Por la silueta que logró captar, Izaya supo que Shizuo permaneció unos momentos de pie, junto al marco de la puerta, contemplándolo a él, como si en verdad pudiera ver más de lo que pudiera ser apreciado a simple vista.

«Los humanos realmente son fascinantes.»

Sin mover la silla de ruedas, se giró de lado para verlo de frente. Y aquella señal le hizo entender al guardaespaldas que tenía permitido acercarse.

Así, luego de tomar el cigarro de Izaya y dejarse caer en el suelo para terminárselo del todo, Shizuo se dirigió al informante.

—¿Qué sucede, Izaya? ¿estás bien? —al hacer la pregunta, Shizuo tomó su mano, pues, mientras tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse sin que lo rechazaran o lo invitaran incluso, la tomaría. Las tomaría todas e Izaya simplemente no sabía muy bien cómo responderle luego de haberlo notarlo—. ¿Izaya? Hey…

«Tendría que haber sabido que también se daría cuenta, pero, para variar, lo he subestimado. Siempre lo subestimo cuando menos me conviene.»

—Ha venido Shinra. Ayer —puntualizó—. Vino y se fue.

—¿Y eso no tendría que haberte puesto de mejor humor?

«… creo que pasó cosa muy distinta…»

—Le mentí.

«Y te mentí a ti también. Yo siempre le miento a todos. Es porque soy un mentiroso que ni siquiera ese día en Nara te pude decir la verdad. Te dije lo que querías oír.»

«Pero, aun cuando hubiera mentido al decir que te perdoné porque me di cuenta de que tenía que seguir mi propio consejo, no te habrías marchado. Lo sé. Es como si hubieras elegido permanecer a mi lado aun sin saber lo que no soy capaz de decir.»

«Pude haber dicho que, a causa del incidente que terminó por atarme a esta silla y que me ha dejado paralizado en tantos sentidos, supe que tenía que cambiar, "evolucionar" para tener un futuro mejor. Un futuro nuevo que no me sería posible vivir de seguir siendo como fui en el pasado. En ese sentido, aceptarte sería en mi propio beneficio.»

«¿Lo hubieras creído?»

—¿Mmmh?

—Le he mentido y en parte no —supo que hablaba y se portaba como quién realmente se siente triste—. Quería saber por qué te marchaste de Ikebukuro y quería saber a dónde fuiste. Y no sé por qué no se lo dije. No sé por qué…

—Tú siempre le das muchas vueltas a todo.

—Eso es cierto, seguramente, pero ¿cómo podría evitarlo?

Al momento, pensó que, el no haber aceptado su naturaleza, fue lo único que lo mantuvo a salvo durante tanto tiempo que ya le resultaba imposible saber en qué momento se decidió por esa solución. Lo que sí sabía era que, cuando supo que al hacerlo podría sobrevivir, se dio a la tarea de satisfacer sus deseos y compensar el no permitirse ser como los demás. Y, fue así, como Izaya Orihara se mantuvo siempre tratando de alcanzar lo que pensó que quería, sin nunca dar nada a cambio.

—El hecho es que, si yo tratara de ser como tú, alguien que no miente nunca a los demás, terminaría por romperme.

—Eso no sucederá.

—¿Eh? —Izaya supo entonces que había hablado sin notarlo siquiera. Repitió para sí la respuesta tajante del guardaespaldas.

—No te pasará nada malo —dijo Shizuo, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba por completo convencido de sus palabras.

—¿Y por qué? —lo cuestionó.

«Dime por qué. Dame algo en lo que pueda confiar.»

—Porque no lo permitiremos. Por eso. Ahora, Izaya, ve cambiando esta mueca y dime, ¿qué tipo de _hot pot_ prefieres?

«Tú eres muy optimista. ¿Con tu "no lo permitiremos" en quiénes estás pensando?»

—Está bien. Tú ganas, Shizuo. Veamos qué has conseguido.

Con una mejor cara, el informante aceptó el brazo que le ofrecían para incorporarse y ayudarle a dirigirse a la cocina.

Aunque resintió aquel esfuerzo, poco a poco le costaba menos trabajo levantarse y caminar y, lo que lo animaba otro poco, era saber que dolía menos por cada día que dejaba ir.

 **IV**

Luego de haber comido el _hot pot_ estilo sukiyaki, preparado por Shizuo, Haruto e Himari —el niño no permitió que no les reconocieran su mérito de cortar las verduras mientras _Shizuo-oniichan_ hacia el resto—, Izaya decidió permanecer en el cuarto donde había estado antes de la llegada del guardaespaldas.

Aunque mantenía su mirada en dirección a la ventana, en realidad no estaba observando nada en especial. De hecho, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que, cuando _Baccano_ saltó del suelo a sus piernas por segunda vez en el día, apenas lo notó.

«El ser humano es un ser realmente interesante.»

«Tal vez así lo pienso porque nadie puede ser capaz de ser completamente sincero, ni siquiera cuando se trata de serlo con uno mismo. Por alguna razón siempre se termina por censurar a los pensamientos, aun cuando se sepa que nadie puede tener acceso a ellos y juzgarlos.»

—Es una completa tontería…

«Uno tendría que anhelar esa libertad que se tiene cuando se piensa pues solo en ese momento es que uno está verdaderamente a salvo.»

«Pero yo no soy como los demás. Yo soy quién los observa y es por eso que puedo ser muy diferente. Aun cuando sea por el día de hoy y ningún otro.»

«Y si ya no quiero mentir, podría empezar por pensar en lo que sucedió en la bahía. Aunque quise decírselo, no creo que Shizuo lo haya entendido: hubiera sido una completa decepción que, siendo yo un observador de los humanos, no supiera la respuesta. " **¿Por qué?** " pregunté… La pregunta no era para él: era para mí. La pregunta no la hice por no haber entendido la razón por la que me salvó. Su razón era obvia.»

« **¿Por qué?** No, **no fue por qué me salvó** , **fue**... Lo que quería saber era **¿por qué me gustó lo que vi?** No soy ningún idiota, yo supe el motivo por el cual hizo lo que hizo, pero lo que no acepté fue que... me hizo feliz. ¿Por qué me sentí feliz? Aunque solo he sido un problema para él, quizá fue porque pensé que me aceptó como soy sin que yo lo hubiera manipulado. Me sorprendió. **Cuando me miró con esa expresión** , como cualquiera, como cualquier otro hubiera hecho, **yo me puse feliz**...»

«Maldición, ¡seré un idiota!»

Sin dar cuenta de lo que pensaba, Izaya empezó a rascar a _Baccano_ bajo su mentón. El gato maulló en tono agradable, quizá expresando así que se lo agradecía.

«Si somos honestos otro poco, mi conflicto fue cuál opción debía preferir: o vivir una vida en completa soledad o junto a otro humano. A decir verdad, cuando me tentó la posibilidad de no rechazar su "amor", me aterró que mis convicciones terminaran por romperse y, por eso, decidí que lo mejor sería permanecer como siempre: "odiándonos".»

Al momento de traer a él el término «humano», Izaya desvió su mirada y la dejó posarse en el animalito que ya empezaba a sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo como para empezar a dormitar.

«A veces pienso que, en realidad, Shizuo sí es un monstruo. Porque ¿quién, si no es un monstruo, hubiera querido amar y recibir el amor de una persona como yo?»

«¿No es eso realmente algo de lo que habría que preocuparse? Es muy distinto a preocuparse por haber traído a escondidas un juguete o por si uno no se presentó en un día cualquiera… Pero, ¿qué más da? No me quejaré por eso. Después de todo, su elección a mí me hace feliz. Y si día a día la mantiene, entonces nunca más lo tendré que llamar un monstruo.»

Izaya se impidió volverse a la puerta.

«Supongo que, por una vez en la vida, no estaría mal que yo quiera poner de mi parte para procurar el bienestar de los seres humanos a los que amo, aun cuando no pueda decírselos.»

 _Baccano_ se removió ligeramente.

«Aunque, por lo que he visto, sé que te darás cuenta…»

«… Shizuo.»

«Y quizá algún día veas también que tu conflicto se dio cuando nos encontramos y el mío cuando me hizo feliz el saber que lo tenías. Por años, tú pensaste en lo que tuvo lugar en Raijin y yo pensé en el día que vi **esa expresión tuya**. Sin embargo…, si ambos conseguimos lo que queríamos…, ¿por qué me siento vacío? ¿por qué siento que aún no puedo moverme? ¿por qué razón no puedo evitar pensar en _esa ciudad_?»

«¿Es porque hay algo que… aún no he podido decir…?»

Si le hubieran preguntado que veía en esos momentos en los que volvía a ver a través de la ventana, hubiera dicho, creyendo que no mentía, que, frente a él, veía a Ikebukuro.

Hubiera dicho que, a través del cristal, veía a una «ciudad» que no dormía, una «ciudad» caótica pero ordenada, repleta de luces y sonidos muy distintos a los de otras.

Diría que veía a una «ciudad» única, que resguardaba a un curioso grupo de personas que amaban de maneras aún más curiosas.

«Curiosas e interesantes…»

No supo qué fue lo que lo inició, pero, sin importar si era por recordar a Ikebukuro y saber que lo mejor sería no regresar; o porque lo había visitado Shinra por última vez; o porque se oían los suaves ronroneos de _Baccano_ , junto a la risa de Haruto y la voz gruesa de Shizuo desde alguno de los cuartos; o era por el simple hecho de haber cenado lo que cenó; o porque deseaba poder salir corriendo y no podía hacerlo en su necedad, al estar todavía confinado a una silla de ruedas; o era por todos esos motivos al mismo tiempo, que notó que sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

La mano que acariciaba las suaves orejas de _Baccano_ se dirigió por instinto a su rostro, pero se detuvo a medio camino y así permaneció suspendida.

…

«Ah, así que se trata de algo como "eso" … En ese caso, ya se lo había dicho, se lo dije a él cuando estuvimos en Nara… Eso le dije, pero fue, por tantas cosas que le dije por su bien, **que la perdí** …»

…

No creyó que hubiera empezado a llorar sin haberse percatado a tiempo sino luego de haber llegado a ese punto en el que ya nada podía hacer. Pero, en vista de sus palabras, se lo permitió.

Pero si lloraba por sentirse triste o porque, sentía todo lo contrario, no lo supo.

Ante los temblores del cuerpo de Izaya, _Baccano_ se desperezó. Con un nuevo brinco abandonó el regazo de su dueño y se alejó para ir con los demás.

E Izaya se quedó solo, llorando en silencio.

—Me tomó cerca de 28 años darme cuenta, pero… ya la encontré...

«Desde hace 13 que la encontré, Shinra.»

—… **la encontré**...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Nara

**Escena extra: NARA**

 **Punto de vista de Heiwajima Shizuo**

— **20 de enero** —

 **I**

Aunque sabía que podía haberse dirigido a la estación de autobuses en el barrio de Shinjuku y tomar uno del tipo nocturno hasta la ciudad de Nara, al final, y sin importarle la cantidad de transbordos que tenía que hacer, Shizuo decidió ir de Ikebukuro a la estación de Tokio para abordar el _Shinkansen_ con dirección a Kioto y, de ahí, a Nara.

Lo que hiciera falta para pensarse del todo si en verdad quería enfrentarse al informante tras haberlo puesto en silla de ruedas.

«Conforme pase más tiempo, es más probable que yo termine por rendirme.»

«Pero quiero saber porque, si es un observador, ¿no pudo ver entonces que **yo solo conocía el odio**? ¿Es que no se lo ha dicho nadie? ¡ **Todos me tienen miedo** y por eso **nadie podría ser capaz de sentir amor por mí**!»

Cuando llegó a la estación en el centro, para sorpresa suya, Shizuo se dio cuenta de que tiritaba. Supuso que la razón de que Izaya hubiera querido dirigirse a Nara justo cuando era invierno —¡huelga decir que helaba al punto de obligarse a caminar para entrar en calor! — era para evitarse la época de floración de los cerezos y la oleada de turistas que, sin falta, se verían atraídos por el espectáculo.

«¿Por qué Izaya querría pasar el día entre templos y manadas de ciervos?»

A escasos pasos de la estación de Kintetsu de Nara, se ubicaba el parque público Nara-Kōen. Y si creía en las palabras de aquel mafioso de la yakuza tendría que dar ahí con el informante.

«Ese día... uno de los dos tendría que haber muerto… y sin embargo…»

Al caminar por el bosque, pensó en la serie de sucesos que dieron lugar a su último enfrentamiento, pero no fue capaz de dar media vuelta.

Cuando la cara, y especialmente las mejillas, empezó a arderle a causa del frío, Shizuo lo encontró:

Izaya Orihara, el antes informante de Shinjuku, y causante de casi todos los problemas de Ikebukuro y de sus rabietas, estaba ahí, vuelto de espaldas.

«Sé que no le gustará verme, pero necesito hacer esto.»

—No lo puedo evitar.

«Hay algo que quiero decir antes de que alguna otra cosa suceda…»

 **II**

Al momento de acercarse, Izaya lo miró por unos instantes. Y luego apartó la mirada.

Aquella mueca que se formó en el rostro de la Pulga Shizuo no supo cómo interpretarla.

—Izaya, ¿era cierto lo que me dijiste? ¿te gusta la nieve?

—Vaya, así que lo has recordado sin importar el tiempo que ha pasado. ¿Cuál será tu motivo? ¿Es porque te has sentido muy solo, Shizu-chan? ¿Es porque sabes que conmigo no tenías que fingir ser algo que no eres? Ahora mismo, conmigo no tienes motivos para tener miedo de ser un monstruo. Yo soy el único que puede hacerle frente a esa fuerza que tienes. ¡Yo soy el único que no te tiene miedo! ¿y sabes qué significa eso?

«En mi lógica, significa que Orihara Izaya es el único que podría llegar a sentir amor por mí. Je… como si pudiera decirlo.»

—No. No lo sé.

—Esa es la típica respuesta que uno espera de un cabeza hueca como tú. ¡Qué más da! ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y hablar como si nada hubiera pasado? No dejas de sorprenderme, Shizu-chan.

»Pero, si con la pregunta querías conocer la razón por la que me has encontrado aquí, te diré que no es por eso. Estoy aquí porque las personas que, hoy por hoy, me divierten querían visitar el acuario, en Osaka. Y este lugar estaba de paso.

 **III**

—Como sea. Nos vemos, Shizu-chan.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas!

—¿Qué…? ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—¿Por qué de todos fue a mí a quién elegiste herir? ¿por qué me volviste tu enemigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué durante la escuela mandaste todos los días a esas personas para que pelearan contra mí? ¿por qué me dejaste creer que fue correcto responderte con odio? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste que todos los días lo reafirmara, todos los días durante los últimos 12 años? ¡Que creciera mi odio hacia ti, hacia mí! Eso… ¡ESO DOLIÓ!

—¡Y a mí me dolió esto! —gritó Izaya incapaz de seguir calmado. No hacía falta que lo hiciera, pero se señaló a sí mismo—. ¡Yo no te hice nada! Cuando te llamé un «monstruo» en Raijin simplemente no me lo pensé. ¿No te diste cuenta de que no me pareciste alguien a quién debía tratar diferente? ¿que sólo me porté como hubiera hecho con cualquiera? ¿Tenía que decir algo tan obvio? ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de actuar como Celty, Shinra, Dotachin o incluso Namie! ¡No tenías que darle ninguna importancia a lo que pudiera hacer!

—¡Eso es injusto, Izaya! ¡Era de imaginarse que yo me portaría diferente!

—Ah, ¿y por qué si puedo preguntar?

—¡Porque me gustas! ¡por eso! ¡Porque quién se enamoró de ti fui yo y nadie más! ¡SOY YO QUIÉN ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI, MALDITO BASTARDO!

A Izaya le cambió el semblante de forma tan notoria que también logró desconcertar a Shizuo.

[Latido]

 **…**

«Ah… ya lo sospechaba…, lo sospeché desde aquella semana previa al Año Nuevo… pero ahora que se lo he dicho… sé que no es mentira. ¿Cómo es posible que, algo como " **eso** " pudiera transformarse de un segundo a otro? O que, si no lo hizo, ¿yo no hubiera sido capaz de verlo? ¿Cómo fue que lo escondí? ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?»

 **…**

[Latido]

—Pues yo te odio.

«¡Eso es mentira!»

«Sé que **nunca voy a poder entenderlo** , pero, de algo estoy seguro, él no me odia.»

«Si me hubiera odiado no me habría buscado con tanta insistencia.»

«Quizá es porque, en el fondo, no cree que alguien pueda llegar a quererlo.»

—Eso no es cierto…

—¡Sí que lo es!

—No, no es por eso. Izaya, puedes creerme, ¿verdad?

«O no piensa que lo merece o no cree que yo pueda sentirme así.»

«O piensa que yo soy el único monstruo o él también se cree uno.»

Izaya no respondió; parecía confundido.

«Está bien, en realidad no necesito que me lo diga. Yo vine aquí por algo más.»

—Perdón.

—¿Eh?

«Yo no quería ser así. Si me lo hubieran preguntado nunca hubiera elegido ser yo. Nadie hubiera querido esto si supiera lo solitario que uno se siente. ¿De qué sirve ser tan estúpidamente fuerte si finalmente no es así como uno puede acercarse a los demás? Pero, ¿de qué sirve quejarse? No importa cuánto lo piense, yo fui quien nació siendo un monstruo en un mundo de humanos y eso no puede cambiar.»

—Izaya, tuviste mala suerte.

«Tuvo la mala suerte de haber llegado en un mal momento. Llegó justo cuando ya estaba cansado, cuando ya estaba tan cansado que me rendí y simplemente dejé de tratar de frenarme. Aunque parece imposible, simplemente ya no podía seguir pasando de peleas callejeras a los hospitales. Ya no quería pelear más, ya no quería romper nada, ¡ni una sola cosa! ¡y tampoco quería lastimar a nadie, ni siquiera a él!»

«Pudo habérmelo dicho porque, si era tan bueno en lo que hacía, quizá hubiera podido saber qué sucedía conmigo y ayudarme. Pero me dejó creer que… ¡como soy un idiota creí que…! Creí que era otro más que me odiaría y seguiría convirtiéndome otro poco en un monstruo… en el monstruo al que odio más que a nada… y ¿por qué no habría de odiar a quienes me hacen eso? ¿no tiene sentido odiar a quienes hacen que me odie?»

 **…**

«Ya lo entiendo: **fue por eso**. Todo este tiempo, el que tenía miedo era yo.»

«Supongo que siempre **da miedo lo que no se conoce** …»

 **…**

 **IV**

—Perdón. Yo tuve la culpa.

«En vez de aceptar lo que soy, quise que la culpa la tuviera otro.»

«Él.»

«Mi error fue no haber querido entenderlo y no ser capaz de hacer lo mismo conmigo. Yo no quería tener la culpa.»

«Al principio, en Raijin, quise odiarlo porque pensé que la Pulga terminó por hacer de mí un monstruo completo, pero, hoy en día, ahora que se ha ido, me doy cuenta de que… yo lo hubiera sido sin importar qué; todo hubiera sido igual, todo hubiera resultado en lo mismo: él tenía razón. Yo hubiera sido un monstruo aun sin su ayuda.»

«Y luego… luego… en la bahía supe que, si lo salvé, era porque lo que sentía no podía ser odio y siendo así esa vez traté de culparlo por no hacérmelo notar… Pero lo cierto es que… ¡Siempre quise culparlo por mis problemas!»

—¡Perdóname, Izaya!

Sin saber el cómo ni el por qué, Shizuo, conocido como el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, terminó de rodillas.

Izaya, quién lo había estado mirando sin apartar su atención ni por un solo segundo, empezó a reírse y, aunque no fue con la intención de herirlo, no pudo evitar disfrutar la reacción de Shizuo. Y éste se lo permitió al pensar que lo merecía.

Así, mientras Izaya mantenía un semblante burlón, Shizuo permaneció en silencio.

—Shizu-chan eres un tonto, un completo tonto. Quisiera poder decirte que lo eres por venir a buscarme. Quisiera poder burlarme de que seas un ingenuo y restregarte tu perdón, pero, al final, no puedo. Aunque lo quisiera no podría. Si tú eres un tonto, ¿yo en qué me convierto al aceptar esta farsa?

Shizuo no supo qué hacer.

«¿Por qué no sigue pidiéndome que me vaya?»

«Acaso… ¿quería oírmelo decir?»

«¿Lo aceptará?»

—¿No es de sentido común saber que cuando hay un conflicto la culpa la tienen las dos partes? Eso lo saben todos. Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero no seré yo quien se ponga a discutir contigo. Soy orgulloso y además es más necio quien discute con otro necio. Por mí está bien sí crees que la culpa la tienes tú. A mí no me importa.

Viéndolo aun de rodillas frente a él, Izaya no pudo hacer menos que suavizarse —o lo que, en su caso, era lo más parecido—.

—Escucha: además de ser un tonto como ninguno, nunca te das por enterado de nada. Sí, quizá pudo haber sido nuestro primer encuentro en la escuela lo que nos guiaría a que tratáramos de matarnos, pero, aunque fuera eso cierto, tú ganaste. Ganaste por lo que pasó en la **bahía**. Ganaste por _dos cosas_ que, cuando sucedieron, ni tú ni yo las notamos. Ganaste porque, sin importar el motivo, supiste lo que sentías realmente. Y también ganaste porque me viste con **esa expresión**.

»¡Y pensar que todo este tiempo has estado atrapado en **Raijin** …!

»¿Ves lo que hiciste? Yo siempre di por hecho que rechazaría a un monstruo, pero lograste que me mantuviera pensando en ti. Pensé, ¿por qué un monstruo se ha puesto feliz de que su enemigo no haya muerto? Cuando acepté la respuesta, no tuve más opción que tratar de matarte, aunque ya sabía cómo iba a terminar… Y como eres tan monstruosamente fuerte que resulta injusto, quizá estabas convencido de que yo perdería al estar frente a esa fuerza, pero, aunque casi nadie lo sabe, **yo siempre termino por ceder ante lo que veo**.

«¿Está diciendo que solamente no aceptó la razón por la que lo salvé?»

—Decirte lo que **de verdad** pasó tampoco parece que sirva de mucho. Pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de ayudarte. Es por mi propio bien que lo haré. Y tú no podrás enojarte por eso. Después de todo, quisiste matarme y eso sí es tu responsabilidad. Tú lo dijiste: hay que asumirla.

«O no es tan listo como parece o hay algo que no quiere decirme. No se trata de que haya venido a pedirle perdón por lo que le hice la última vez que nos vimos. Por eso no me siento mal y tampoco se trata de aceptar mi responsabilidad como creyó durante aquellas vísperas de Año Nuevo. Vine a decir que… **quiero entenderte, Izaya**. Tú sabes que, todo lo que pasó, te lo ganaste. Yo estoy aquí porque... porque me gustas, por eso, y porque, es posible que mi error en Raijin te haya seguido.»

Cuando notó que Shizuo volvió a prestarle su atención, Izaya habló de nuevo:

—Estas son las palabras con las cuáles voy a protegerte, monstruo: Me gusta tu honestidad. Me gusta que, cuando te sientes feliz, te ríes, y cuando sientes todo lo contrario, lloras. Eres justo como yo no puedo ser; yo cuando creo sentirme feliz, lloro hasta dar la impresión de que me he vuelto un loco y cuando estoy desesperado, al ver que no podré permitirme lo que deseo en realidad, me obligo a reír. **Yo soy un mentiroso**. Por eso, tú sé justo cómo eres. Sé siempre, día a día, Heiwajima Shizuo y nadie más.

Con los ojos reflejando su conmoción, Shizuo sintió a Izaya pasarle los dedos por el despeinado cabello rubio. A decir verdad, no pensó que Izaya fuera capaz de regalar un gesto tan delicado.

—Shizu-chan, ¿quieres esto? Si de verdad lo quieres, te lo doy.

—¿Por qué?

«¿Qué está pasando aquí? Parece sincero, pero, de alguna manera, es como si estuviera guiándome para que yo haga lo que quiere. Al igual que siempre ha hecho con todos.»

«Pero…»

«… no importa.»

«Nunca podré saber el por qué hace lo que hace, pero, aunque lo sé, voy a permitirlo. No me importa. Si caigo de nuevo en sus juegos, no me importa ya. Mientras yo crea que puedo ayudarlo no dejándolo solo, estará bien. Todo estará bien.»

Al pedir por una respuesta, Shizuo alzó el rostro, siendo evidente que no terminaba por entender el comportamiento del informante.

—¿Por qué? Deberías tan sólo responder; si me lo pienso más quizá podría terminar por arrepentirme. ¿Por qué? Porque llevo demasiado tiempo resistiéndome a alejarme de Ikebukuro y si **la razón** que tenía para no alejarme lo suficiente, **la tengo aquí** , no podría simplemente ignorarla. En vista de que Shizuo siempre será un protozoario y un cabeza hueca, lo pondré simple: es porque te quiero a mi lado, **es porque quiero verte, día a día**.

Shizuo no pudo esconder el efecto que tuvieron en él esas palabras.

—Mira, **esta expresión** que has puesto **también me gusta**. Me gusta bastante y admito que me gustaría poder verla otra vez.

—Sí, yo quiero esto.

—En ese caso, ¿quieres una galleta? —dijo a la vez que le tendía una _shika-sembei_.

—¿Huh?

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? Es para dársela a los ciervos en caso de que lleguen a pasarse por aquí.

 **V**

—Oye, Izaya, ¿les dirás lo que ha pasado a las personas que ahora están contigo?

—Si les dijera la verdad, Haruto te odiaría e Himari te tomaría por alguien admirable. ¿Quién crees que pudiera estar en lo correcto?

En medio del parque, y ante la sola mirada de uno que otro ciervo que por ahí deambulaba en completa calma, estaba Shizuo sentado en una banca con su mano enlazada en torno a la de Izaya, quien, sentado a su lado, parecía estar feliz. En su propia silla, pero a su lado.

Sin embargo, en algún momento cuando pensó que no harían más que permanecer sentados hasta que sucediera… lo que sea que tenía que suceder, Izaya soltó su mano y, sin saber el motivo que tendría para hacerlo, Shizuo lo vio quitarse los anillos y guardarlos en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

No lo entendió, pero no quiso comentar nada. En su lugar, el guardaespaldas volvió a caminar por Raijin…

«No he podido decirle todavía que acepté que fue mi ingenuidad lo que nos ha traído a este punto.»

—Izaya.

—¿Ahora qué sucede?

—Ha sido una estupidez.

—¿Qué ha sido una estupidez?

Shizuo no pudo mirarlo. ¿Tendría que decirle lo que sucedió? Decirle que, cuando lo vio, no fue odio lo que lo llenó, aunque creyó que así fue. ¿Podría decir que, en realidad, sucedió algo tan simple como haber creído que toda esa oleada de sentimientos y emociones que lo abrumaron también lo hizo recordar demasiado a cada una de las veces en las que lo forzaron a ser lo que nunca quiso ser? ¿Que había sido por un hecho simple, tanto gracioso como triste, el que se hubieran vuelto enemigos? Él no buscó serlo, pero, ¿cómo iba a responderle a una persona que, como muchas otras en el pasado, no hizo más que insultarlo? ¿Cómo iba a saber que, cuando lo llamó un monstruo no pretendía herirlo, y que, simplemente, él era del tipo de persona que nunca podría socializar como la demás gente lo hacía?

¿Cómo iba a saber que, cuando lo vio y se sintió nervioso, con el corazón latiéndole con tal insistencia que creyó que iba a explotarle dentro del pecho, no era una manifestación de alerta…? ¡No podía reconocer que, simplemente, cometió una equivocación! ¡Nunca podría decirle que pensó que pretendía ganarse su odio y hacerlo seguir odiando a los demás cuando, en realidad, él no había hecho más que _aparecer en un mal momento_ …!

Si le decía aquello, si acaso lo intentaba, ¿no sería un tonto? O, de tratar, ¿sería honesto y eso sería suficiente para Izaya?

«Es una suposición mía, pero tal vez fue así cómo pasó…»

—Yo no te odié cuando te conocí. En realidad, lo que pasó fue que… Lo que sucedió fue…

—Ya lo sé. No tienes que decir nada.

—…

«Voy a creerle, aunque sé que hay algo más atrás. Algo que quiero que pueda decirme algún día…»

«Izaya, si de verdad quieres dejar de mentir, hazlo. Puede que las cosas terminen bien. Y, aun si no puedes conseguirlo, yo te habré visto. Me quedaré contigo aun cuando no lo intentes o si lo haces sin notarlo o sin decírselo a nadie.»

En un tono de voz juguetón, Izaya añadió:

— _Okaeri_ , Shizuo.

«Así que Orihara Izaya convirtió un "adiós" en un "bienvenido a casa".»

«No es un mal comienzo.»

 **…**

Después de aquel día, el informante no volvió a llamarlo un monstruo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ◡‿◡✿

¡Besos!

~Itaria-chan~


End file.
